


Un long voyage - Saison 2

by Erwin Doe (Zeegzag)



Series: Monde d'Ekinoxe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amitié, Demon, Fantasy, Gen, Humour, Light Novel, Poupée, Serie, Très légère romance ep7, Zombies, aventure, vampire
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Erwin%20Doe
Summary: Dolaine et Romuald continuent leur voyage à travers Ekinoxe. Petit-Frère, Altair, les royaumes d'Enzel et Gratel, ou encore la Fin du monde, autant de destinations qui leur apporteront leur lot de surprises, de problèmes, mais aussi de rencontres...





	1. Episode 7 - Partie 1 : Petit-Frère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit-Frère en vue ! Enfin ! Dolaine n'en pouvait plus de ce maudit rafiot. Entre les bavardages incessants de Louis et son mal de mer, elle a bien cru devenir folle. Et puis, c'est que leur nouvelle destination s'annonce des plus accueillantes... et pleine de promesses. Car à peine débarrassés de Louis, voilà qu'ils font la rencontre d'un autre expatrié de Porcelaine : Un Clown un peu trop baratineur, répondant au nom d'Aloïs.

1

— Je veux mourir…

Le teint verdâtre, Dolaine se cramponnait au bastingage. Le front appuyé contre, elle fermait les yeux, tentant d’ignorer les balancements du navire. Un calvaire qu’elle supportait maintenant depuis quatre jours. En fait, depuis qu’elle avait mis les pieds sur cette maudite coque de noix.

L’air marin, le raffut des autres passagers et de l’équipage, mais aussi les babillages incessants de Louis n’étaient pas pour arranger son malaise. Seulement, voilà deux jours qu’elle restait cloîtrée dans sa cabine et ne le supportait plus. Pire, elle commençait à développer de la claustrophobie qui, combinée à ses nausées, lui donnaient envie de se jeter par-dessus bord afin que cesse son calvaire.

Au-dessus de son crâne blond, de gros nuages blancs, dans un ciel d’un bleu aussi limpide que ses yeux. Une petite brise soufflait, mais les températures n’en demeuraient pas moins clémentes… trop pour quelqu’un déjà en souffrance.

— Allons, un peu de courage ! D’ici moins de deux heures, nous devrions arriver à destination. Tenez, vous voyez ? Je crois que l’on peut déjà apercevoir Petit-Frère. Non ? Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Frétillant de bonne humeur, Louis se hissa sur le parapet et mit sa main en visière pour fixer l’horizon. Sa tignasse rousse malmenée par le vent, il avait le regard pétillant, ainsi qu’un sourire beaucoup trop large. N’accordant aucune attention au coup d’œil agressif que lui adressa son interlocutrice, il ajouta dans un soupir :

— Ah, quel dommage de devoir nous quitter. Si je m’écoutais, je repousserais de quelques jours mes projets pour vous tenir encore un peu compagnie. Non ? Cela ne vous tenterait-il pas ?

Il y avait un espoir naïf dans sa voix, qui fut accueilli par un grognement terrible et un poing levé en signe de menace. Voilà tout ce dont Dolaine se sentait capable comme réponse.

Le sourire de Louis se fit indulgent.

— Oui, je comprends… vous aurez sans doute besoin de vous reposer après cette épreuve. Au moins le premier jour ! Et comme Romuald ne sera pas à nos côtés, je risque de me retrouver seul en ville… (Un nouveau soupir lui échappa.) Eh bien, c’est dommage, mais j’imagine que nous allons devoir nous séparer aujourd’hui. Enfin, ce n’est qu’un au revoir, n’est-ce pas ? Je finirai tôt ou tard par passer près de Sétar et, ce jour-là, comptez sur moi pour venir vous saluer. Ah ! Il me tarde déjà d’y être ! Et ce cher vieux Raphaël, depuis le temps que nous n’avons pas eu l’occasion de nous voir, je…

Dolaine se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux sur une plainte pathétique.

Voyager avec un bavard de la trempe de Louis était déjà une épreuve en soi – d’autant plus quand vous vous retrouviez prisonnière d’un navire où la seule façon de lui échapper était de vous enfermer à double tour dans votre cabine (Et encore trouvait-il le moyen de vous parler à travers la porte, inépuisable et inébranlable.) – alors si en sus vous vous révéliez sujette au mal de mer, la chose se muait en torture de tous les instants.

À demi, elle rouvrit un œil. Aussi inconscient qu’à l’ordinaire, Louis s’était assis sur le bastingage et continuait de babiller les pieds dans le vide, comme si de rien n’était. Elle songea combien il lui serait facile de le pousser à l’eau. Un geste qu’aucun des autres voyageurs, ni encore moins les membres d’équipage, ne viendraient lui reprocher. Le Pantin avait cassé les pieds à tout le monde depuis leur départ de Létis et c’était un miracle qu’on ne l’ait pas déjà jeté à la mer.

Son parapluie en main, Romuald émergea du pont inférieur et avisa le duo. Derrière lui, un grand individu sec, à la peau grisâtre, presque bleue. L’homme possédait de longues défenses, un nez impressionnant et se tenait voûté. Deux petits yeux sombres et de grosses oreilles qui se terminaient en pointe. Il porta une main aux ongles semblables à des griffes sur l’épaule du vampire. Ce dernier lui rendit la pareille et la créature alla reprendre son travail.

Romuald le regarda s’éloigner. Une chance que l’équipage du navire ait compté ce Troll dans ses rangs, sans quoi se faire accepter à bord n’aurait pas été une mince affaire, billet de transport en règle ou non. C’était d’ailleurs lui qui avait pris l’initiative d’aller plaider sa cause auprès du capitaine et lui certifier qu’il n’y aurait aucun problème. Malgré tout, il n’ignorait pas qu’il se trouvait sous étroite surveillance.

Qu’importent les événements de Létis, la suspicion restait le maître d’ordre en ce qui le concernait !

Son regard se porta vers l’horizon et, sous l’agression du soleil, ses paupières se plissèrent.

Ce n’était d’ailleurs pas le seul service qu’il lui avait rendu au cours de leur voyage, car peu de temps après qu’il se soit installé dans sa cabine, l’individu était venu le trouver pour lui proposer de se nourrir de lui en échange de quelques Étoiles. Une expérience témoignant que les liens entre leurs deux espèces n’étaient pas encore rompus et, s’il y avait peu de chance pour que les choses redeviennent comme autrefois, il savait à présent qu’en cas de besoin, un Troll serait toujours enclin à lui porter secours. Enfin… pour peu qu’il ait de quoi le récompenser – car s’il y avait bien une chose qui ne changeait pas, malgré les générations, c’était leur amour de l’argent.

Il entendit Dolaine pousser un cri et tourna les yeux dans sa direction, au moment où elle se jetait en direction de Louis. Elle n’alla toutefois pas bien loin et, avant d’atteindre le Pantin, il lui fallut se pencher à nouveau par-dessus bord.

De compassion, Louis lui tapota gentiment l’épaule. Une marque de familiarité que la Poupée ne lui aurait certainement pas pardonnée si elle avait été au meilleur de sa forme.

  


2

Les dockers allaient et venaient sur le port, se mélangeant aux voyageurs, civils divers, mais surtout membres d’équipage. Le lieu était particulièrement bruyant. Plusieurs navires y mouillaient, certains sur le départ. On s’activait avec animation. Des caisses étaient déchargées de cargos et si l’on ne les transportait pas vers les entrepôts alentour, on les empilait à même le sol, en des montagnes impressionnantes. Dans le ciel, des mouettes par dizaines dont le chant semblait répondre au brouhaha de voix et de cris sous elles.

Il faisait chaud, presque trop. Le climat de Petit-Frère était en général clément, sinon tropical, et en dehors de certaines périodes de pluies et de tempêtes violentes, qui le coupaient du reste du monde, le soleil y brillait sans retenue.

— Et voilà, les amis. C’est ici que nos routes se séparent.

Une cape sur le dos sous laquelle il devait cuir, un sac en bandoulière et son bâton de marche à la main, Louis offrait une triste mine. Sincèrement navré de se séparer de ses compagnons, son éternel sourire lui flottait toutefois aux lèvres et on sentait que sa mélancolie ne durerait pas.

— Puissiez-vous trouver ce que vous êtes venu chercher, Romuald, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le vampire. D’ailleurs, je compte bien m’intéresser moi aussi à cette communauté vampirique. C’est que votre peuple est tout à fait fascinant et j’aimerais beaucoup en apprendre davantage sur lui. Enfin… à supposer qu’on m’y accepte, car j’ai peur que les vôtres refusent de m’ouvrir leurs portes. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous ne me semblez pas très portés sur les relations extérieures à votre groupe.

En réponse, Romuald lui offrit un petit sourire à la signification incertaine. Le Pantin se tourna vers Dolaine qui, la mine défaite, épuisée par leur traversée, avait les lèvres pincées et l’expression agressive.

— Quant à vous, Dolaine, j’ignore encore quand cela me sera possible, mais je vous réitère ma promesse de venir vous rendre visite à Sétar. En attendant, prenez soin de vous et n’oubliez pas de passer le bonjour à Raphaël de ma part. Je suis certain qu’il n’a pas dû changer d’un iota depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Typiquement le genre de bonne âme que même les épreuves les plus terribles ne peuvent gâter. Je me souviens d’ailleurs d’une drôle d’histoire qui nous est arrivée…

Dolaine grogna, déjà ulcérée par ses babillages. Elle contint toutefois sa colère, consciente que la laisser éclater ne ferait que prolonger son calvaire, l’autre risquant d’y trouver matière à leur tenir la jambe plus que de raison. Ils durent donc patienter une dizaine de minutes avant que Louis ne vienne à bout de ses nombreuses digressions, cinq de plus pour qu’il leur fasse ses adieux, cinq autres d’exclamations provoquées par le passage d’un docker chargé comme un mulet et, enfin, cinq dernières pour qu’il leur répéte ses promesses. Au terme de quoi, il se décida à les quitter, mais c’était pour se retourner tous les trois mètres et, un large sourire aux lèvres, leur faire des signes de la main.

Quand enfin il eut disparu au milieu de la foule, Dolaine poussa un long, très long soupir, comme celui d’une cocotte minute qui menace d’exploser si elle ne laisse pas échapper toute sa pression.

— Vous savez, Romuald, commença-t-elle. Il y a des imbéciles dont la survie est une énigme. Mais si celui-là n’a pas encore trouvé le mort, c’est assurément parce que les Dieux eux-mêmes ne sont pas pressés de s’en encombrer !


	2. Episode 7 - Partie 2 : Petit-Frère

3

La ville principale de Petit-Frère s’appelait l’Aînée – un nom pour le moins prétentieux quand on savait qu’on avait commencé à la construire que bien après certains hameaux. La population y était majoritairement humaine, constituée de descendants des colonisateurs venus de Grande-Mère, auxquels se mêlaient les membres des trois tribus qui se partageaient autrefois l’île et ses alentours. Son port avait également apporté des minorités non-humaines et Dolaine fut surprise d’y croiser des Grands-Gris aussi loin de chez eux.

Autre source d’étonnement, Romuald ne s’attirait que peu de regards hostiles, sinon inquiets, et les seuls chez qui ils eurent à déplorer des réactions inamicales appartenaient sans doute aux voyageurs de passage.

En cette fin de matinée, les stands d’un marché occupaient toute la place principale et une partie des rues alentour. La diversité des denrées, comme des marchandises, mais surtout des espèces, rappelait à la Poupée le marché perpétuel des siens. Une version miniature, peut-être moins bruyante et étouffante, mais qui ne manquait pas d’intérêt.

À la recherche d’un hôtel ou d’une auberge, le duo s’était arrêté pour permettre à Dolaine d’acheter un jus de fruits frais dont elle se régalait à présent. Après la traversée qu’ils venaient de vivre, son estomac se refusait à conserver toute nourriture solide et elle avait hâte de pouvoir se coucher, afin de s’accorder une sieste réparatrice.

— Hé ! les interpella une voix. C’est rare de croiser une Poupée dans le coin ! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas jeter un œil à ma marchandise ?

Imitée par Romuald, Dolaine porta son regard en direction d’un stand où brillaient de nombreux bijoux. Derrière, un individu à la chevelure rousse leur faisait signe d’approcher. Sa première réaction fut un mouvement de recul, affolée à l’idée que Louis les ait déjà retrouvés. Puis elle avisa le maquillage de l’autre et, surtout, son nez rouge.

Est-ce qu’elle rêvait ? Mais non ! C’était bien un clown qui les incitait à le rejoindre, un large sourire sur ses lèvres peintes en rouge. Troublée de croiser un habitant de ce peuple aussi loin des siens – les Clowns étant sans doute les représentants de Porcelaine les moins enclins à quitter le royaume – elle s’approcha. D’un air satisfait, l’autre croisa les bras, qu’il avait secs, mais musclés. Deux bretelles remontaient le long de son débardeur et maintenaient en place un ample pantalon marron.

— Tiens ! s’étonna-t-il. Ce vampire est avec toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas de te payer quelque chose ? Hé, tu as une chouette copine, tu sais ça, petit veinard ?

Romuald battit des paupières. Sur son visage, l’expression perdue de ceux qui ne comprennent goutte à la langue de l’autre . Avec un geste de la main, Dolaine rectifia :

— C’est juste un ami.

Puis elle se pencha en direction des bijoux, qui rutilaient si fort sous le soleil qu’ils l’aveuglaient presque. Comme elle portait les doigts vers une bague sertie de plusieurs petites pierres aux couleurs changeantes, le Clown émit un sifflement. Chose tout à fait inhabituelle chez les siens, qui appréciaient en général la retenue. Elle nota d’ailleurs, comme il reprenait la parole, que sa voix ne possédait pas cette faiblesse caractéristique de celles qui sont peu utilisées :

— C’est vrai ? Alors ça, ça me fait drôlement plaisir de l’apprendre ! Hé ! Je commençais presque à être jaloux !

Dolaine releva les yeux sur lui. Non seulement son attitude était un peu trop exubérante, mais en plus il donnait l’impression d’être un baratineur de première. De plus en plus étonnant.

— Combien pour cette broche ?

La question émanait d’un individu à l’air fat et à la calvitie naissante. À son bras, une femme entre deux âges aux dents en avant. Elles lui dépassaient de la lèvre supérieure, tandis qu’elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts une broche en forme de fleur. Le Clown repoussa en arrière les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et répondit :

— Pour vous, l’ami, ce sera dix Étoiles. Une affaire !

L’homme eut une moue critique qui fit s’affaisser un peu plus son visage rondouillard, aux joues tombantes. Mais comme son épouse semblait beaucoup tenir à cet achat – que le Clown s’appliquait à lui vanter sans lésiner sur l’exagération, allant jusqu’à lui promettre que toutes ses amies en seraient vertes de jalousie – il finit par pousser un soupir résigné. Quoique de mauvaise grâce, il régla ce qu’il devait au marchand qui, sans se départir de son sourire, ponctua le départ de ses clients par des courbettes et commentaires flatteurs.

Après qu’ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Dolaine lança :

— Dix Étoiles pour cette breloque ? C’est une escroquerie !

Très fier de lui, le Clown fit sauter l’argent dans sa main.

— Hé ! Il faut bien vivre !

— Sans doute. Mais je n’achèterai rien à ce prix-là !

Car même si certains bracelets lui plaisaient bien, elle ne voyait pas vraiment l’utilité d’un tel achat. Elle reposait donc celui qu’elle avait en main, quand son interlocuteur leva la sienne pour déclarer :

— Qui parle de te faire payer aussi cher ? Tu aimes ce bracelet ? On peut-être cette bague ? Choisis ce que tu veux, ça ne t’en coûtera que trois Étoiles !

— Même ces broches ?

— Même ces broches !

— Tiens donc ! Est-ce que l’on ferait ses prix à la tête du client ?

Ni honteux, ni vexé, le Clown émit un claquement de doigts.

— Je te l’ai dit, non ? Il faut bien vivre ! Mais quand je vois un joli brin de femme comme toi, je me sens coupable si elle n’a pas les moyens de repartir avec le bijou de ses rêves. Je suis comme ça ! Le cœur sur la main !

Et comme pour illustrer son affirmation, il porta une main à l’emplacement de son cœur. Son geste un peu trop théâtral arracha un « Tsss ! » méprisant à Dolaine. Malgré tout, l’échange commençait à l’amuser. Après des jours à supporter la compagnie envahissante de Louis, ou celle souvent trop calme de Romuald, avoir affaire à un interlocuteur comme celui-là ne lui déplaisait pas. Malhonnête et trop sûr de lui, mais chez qui elle soupçonnait une bonne dose d’autodérision.

Elle feignit donc de s’intéresser de nouveau à sa marchandise, inspectant, puis reposant les uns après les autres les bijoux. Finalement, elle revint au bracelet qui avait déjà attiré son attention. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts, l’examinant avec une minutie presque insultante, comme si elle y cherchait le moindre défaut, avant de dire :

— Deux Étoiles et je le prends.

Le Clown grimaça.

— Deux Étoiles ? Deux Étoiles ?! Ah ! Mon père m’avait prévenu que les Poupées sont dures en affaire ! Si je t’en avais demandé quatre, tu m’en aurais réclamé trois, juste pour le plaisir de faire baisser le prix.

— Peut-être, mais tu m’en as demandé trois. Je t’en donnerai deux et pas une demi-Étoile de plus !

Pour la forme, son interlocuteur ronchonna et lui signifia que s’il n’avait que des clientes comme elle, il courrait à sa ruine. Mais en définitif, il capitula :

— Allez, va ! Je vois bien que je ne pourrai pas te rendre plus généreuse. Donne-moi mes deux Étoiles et fiche le camp.

Satisfaite, Dolaine se permit un petit sourire et se tourna vers Romuald.

— Vous avez entendu ? Payez-le et qu’on en finisse.

Là-dessus, elle attrapa le sac de voyage du vampire pour y fouiller. Son compagnon était d’ailleurs sur le point de protester, quand le Clown leva une main.

— Attends un peu ! Si c’est lui qui paye, alors ce sera six Étoiles !

Dolaine, qui avait de moitié extrait l’une des bourses du vampire, haussa les sourcils, tandis que Romuald, lui, les fronçait.

— Et pourquoi devrais-je vous le payer plus cher ?

— Parce que tu es un homme, mon gaillard et que j’ai une règle très simple à ce sujet : les ristournes, c’est pour les jolies filles uniquement.

Dolaine laissa retomber la bourse. Son sourire revint, en même temps que son nez se retroussait.

— Bien essayé, dit-elle, mais ce n’est pas un homme.

— Hein ? Tu es sérieuse ?! s’exclama le Clown.

Les yeux ronds, il détailla Romuald des pieds à la tête avec une insistance désagréable. Puis il croisa les bras, l’expression de celui qui a du mal à croire à ce qu’on lui raconte.

— Hum… à bien y regarder, c’est vrai que tu n’es pas très masculine. Mais je ne dirais pas non plus que tu es très féminine. Mince ! Pas facile de vous différencier, vous autres ! Vous vous y retrouvez, au moins ?

Ce à quoi Romuald répondit :

— C’est vrai que je ne suis pas un homme, mais je ne suis pas une femme non plus.

— Qu’est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Faut bien que tu sois l’un ou l’autre !

— Pas forcément, intervint Dolaine qui, s’étant accoudée au stand, jouait avec sa future acquisition. Les vampires ne sont pas sexués.

Le Clown tourna dans sa direction des yeux toujours plus ronds et se frappa le front du bout des doigts.

— C’est vrai cette histoire ? Vous êtes pas en train de vous payer ma tête ?

Et avant que Dolaine ou Romuald ne puisse lui répondre, il partit dans un long sifflement.

— Si je m’y attendais ! Mais alors comment ça se passe, pour vous reproduire ? Vous êtes hermaphrodites ou quelque chose du genre ?

— Ils ont une reine qui fait tout le travail, lui apprit Dolaine. Un peu comme les fourmis.

Là-dessus, elle leva les yeux vers le vampire et porta à ses lèvres la paille de son jus de fruits. Comme celui-ci confirmait d’un hochement de tête, elle se redressa et secoua le bracelet devant elle.

— Alors ? Tu me le vends toujours pour deux Étoiles ?

L’espace d’un instant, le Clown ne répondit pas et laissa son regard aller de l’un à l’autre. Il paraissait encore un peu troublé, le front plissé, comme s’il réfléchissait à quelques problèmes insolubles. Finalement un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et son visage se détendit. Il lui subtilisa le bracelet, avant de lui attraper le poignet.

— J’ai changé d’avis, dit-il en lui attachant le bijou au poignet. Je vais plutôt te l’offrir. Comme ça, j’aurai une chance pour que tu reviennes me voir.

Dolaine laissa échapper un petit bruit de gorge amusé.

— Et qu’est-ce qui t’empêchait de l’espérer jusqu’à présent ?

— Tiens, serais-tu déjà tombée sous mon charme ? Si j’avais su ! Et moi qui pensais que celui-là… ou celle-là risquait de me faire de l’ombre !

Cette fois, Dolaine rit et libéra son poignet. Non seulement elle n’avait jamais rencontré de Clown comme celui-là, mais le bougre lui était de plus en plus sympathique.

— Mais je vois que vous êtes juste de passage dans le coin, reprit ce dernier, en jetant un coup d’œil désolé à leurs bagages. Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici, au juste ? En vacances ?

— On peut dire ça…

— Mais pas en ce qui me concerne, rectifia Romuald. J’ai entendu dire qu’une communauté vampirique vivrait à Petit-Frère et je suis là pour la rencontrer. Vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais trouver son nid, par hasard ?

— Possible que je le sache, répondit son interlocuteur, avant de se pencher en avant et de tendre une main devant lui. Mais ça dépendra de combien tu es prêt à me payer pour cette information.

— Et après on prétend que ce sont les Poupées, les plus pingres de Porcelaine, soupira Dolaine.

Son jus de fruits posé sur le stand, elle contemplait sa nouvelle acquisition et ne remarqua pas l’agacement qui crispait les traits de Romuald.

— Pourquoi faudrait-il que je vous l’achète, questionna sèchement ce dernier, alors que je pourrais l’obtenir gratuitement de n’importe qui d’autre ?

Le Clown ramena sa main. Comme il se redressait, il haussa ses épaules, sans toutefois se départir de son sourire.

— Dans ce cas… va donc le leur demander !

— C’est bien ce que je compte faire, répliqua le vampire, avant de se tourner vers sa compagne. Venez, Dolaine.

Et comme il se détourait déjà, la Poupée s’empressa de lui emboîter le pas.

— Reviens me voir demain, d’accord ? lui lança le Clown, comme ils s’éloignaient. Je serai là toute la matinée !

Sans lui répondre, elle porta sa paille à ses lèvres et le regarda lui faire de grands gestes de la main. Une expression amusée sur les traits, elle songea que son séjour ici s’annonçait des plus distrayants.


	3. Episode 7 - Partie 3 : Petit-Frère

4

Si tous ceux interrogés savaient plus ou moins qu’une communauté vampirique vivait à Petit-Frère, il leur fut impossible d’obtenir d’indice plus précis qu’un : « Quelque part là-bas ». Ce quelque part pouvant changer de direction suivant l’informateur.

En désespoir de quoi le duo se tourna finalement vers la mairie où, sans doute à cause – ou grâce – aux origines de Romuald, le maire lui-même les reçut dans son bureau.

Il s’agissait d’un individu à la forte constitution et aux cheveux blonds bouclés qui commençaient à se clairsemer. D’un naturel souriant, il s’exprimait avec bonhomie, pas vraiment choqué, ni inquiet, d’accueillir un vampire et une Poupée entre ses murs.

— Tenez, aux dernières nouvelles, elle vit ici. Juste à côté du territoire Chulpek.

Son doigt tapotant un point sur la carte fixée au mur, l’homme essuya la sueur qui lui dégoulinait le long du visage et du cou à l’aide de son mouchoir. Un geste qu’il avait répété plusieurs fois depuis leur arrivée, car même avec les fenêtres ouvertes la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce était étouffante.

Installée aux côtés de Romuald sur les chaises destinées aux visiteurs, Dolaine s’éventait de la main, son bracelet scintillant à son poignet. Le vampire se leva pour aller inspecter la carte de plus près.

— Plus précisément, ils vivent dans une série de cavernes creusées sur le flanc ouest d’une montagne. Vous en avez au moins pour trois ou quatre heures de marche, dont une bonne partie à travers la forêt sacrée. D’ailleurs, si vous n’étiez pas ce que vous êtes, je vous déconseillerais une telle entreprise.

Là-dessus, il s’essuya de nouveau le visage, avant de se laisser lourdement retomber sur son siège et de pousser un soupir d’éprouvé.

Romuald fixa encore quelques secondes la carte, afin de la graver dans sa mémoire. Il prenait conscience qu’une bonne partie de l’île restait à l’état sauvage et que remettre la main sur les siens serait un peu plus compliqué que ce à quoi il s’attendait.

Revenant au maire, qui s’éventait à présent avec un dossier abandonné sur son bureau, il s’informa :

— J’ai entendu dire que cette communauté vivrait en paix avec le genre humain. Que vous auriez… comme une sorte d’arrangement ?

— On peut dire ça, oui… un arrangement.

— Serait-il possible d’en savoir plus ?

L’homme redressa le dos, faisant grincer son siège. Puis il s’épongea le front et répondit :

— Hum… la chose n’est pas exactement secrète, mais c’est vrai que nous nous arrangeons pour qu’elle soit le moins ébruitée possible. Enfin… je pensais qu’entre vampires, vous vous seriez transmis l’information.

— Jusqu’à récemment, j’ignorais tout de l’existence de cette communauté, expliqua Romuald, en revenant s’asseoir près de Dolaine. Peut-être le savez-vous déjà, mais à Grande-Mère, votre espèce n’entretient pas de bonnes relations avec les miens. Nous essayons de changer ça…

Son interlocuteur ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris par l’idée.

— Oui, il y a longtemps que je n’ai pas mis les pieds sur le continent, mais ceux qui en viennent semblent effarés chaque fois qu’ils apprennent pour notre cohabitation.

Son mouchoir refit un tour sur son visage, avant qu’il ne poursuive :

— En fait, notre méthode est simple : nous nous contentons de vider nos prisons.

L’un des sourcils de Dolaine se haussa, tandis que Romuald redressait le dos.

— Je vous demande pardon ? questionna-t-il, ayant du mal à voir où l’individu voulait en venir.

— N’ayez pas l’air si choqué ! Je vous assure qu’il n’existe pas meilleure solution à ce problème. Tenez, grâce à elle, nous n’avons jamais à déplorer l’enlèvement de civils et c’est là tout ce que la population demande. Je crois d’ailleurs que c’est ce qui arrive à Létis, n’est-ce pas ? J’en ai entendu parler. Pourtant, si ses dirigeants avaient la jugeote de faire comme nous, non seulement vous ne seriez plus poussés à vous en prendre à leurs sujets, mais ils se rendraient également compte que vous pouvez leur être d’une aide précieuse.

— Si je comprends bien, intervint Dolaine, vous livrez des prisonniers aux vampires afin d’avoir la paix ?

Le maire eut une moue.

— Dit comme ça, j’imagine que ce n’est pas très agréable à entendre. Mais… en gros, c’est effectivement le cas. En échange de la paix, nous livrons à cette communauté les condamnés à mort et les peines à perpétuité. Selon moi, c’est presque un acte de charité…

Là-dessus, il se tapota les joues, d’abord à droite, puis à gauche, avant de revenir à droite et de soupirer.

Romuald, lui, paraissait toujours aussi troublé.

— Mais… est-ce que ces gens sont volontaires au moins ?

La question sembla choquer son interlocuteur.

— Volontaires ?! Et pourquoi devraient-ils l’être ? Ce n’est de toute façon pas comme si leur vie leur appartenait encore, non ?

— Tout de même…

— Quel est le problème, exactement ? Vous ne me ferez pas croire que leur existence est plus terrible chez les vôtres que dans nos prisons. Pensez donc ! Des assassins, du gibier de potence… votre peuple va même jusqu’à leur laisser une certaine liberté. Pas que cela m’enchante, mais enfin, n’ayant jamais eu à déplorer d’incident à ce sujet, j’imagine qu’ils savent ce qu’ils font.

Romuald ne répondit rien. En vérité, il pensait lui aussi la vie de ces condamnés bien plus douce chez les siens, que dans une cellule humide et surpeuplée, à y attendre la mort. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose qui le turlupinait dans cette histoire…

— J’ai comme le sentiment que vous ne nous dites pas tout, déclara Dolaine.

Et à Romuald de surenchérir :

— Est-ce votre peuple qui a décidé de cet échange le premier ?

Le maire haussa les épaules.

— Ne croyez pas que j’essaye de vous dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Et si vous tenez vraiment le savoir, alors non… ce n’est pas exactement nous qui avons décidé les premiers de cet échange. Enfin… la décision est bien de nature humaine, mais pas du fait des colons. Plutôt des différentes tribus qui habitent cette île et celles alentours.

Et comme ses visiteurs conservaient le silence, dans l’attente qu’il poursuive, il refit faire un tour de piste à son mouchoir, avant d’ajouter :

— Voilà… notre présence ici, gens de Grande-Mère, est plutôt récente. Avant nous, il y avait déjà les Chulpek, les Oï et les Urdu. Petit-Frère est avant tout un territoire Chulpek, mais quelques représentants des autres tribus y sont également installé… et comme vous vous en doutez, mes prédécesseurs ont dû livrer pas mal de batailles avant de parvenir à s’imposer ici. Hum… c’était il y a peut-être cent-cinquante ans… Comme je vous le disais, Petit-Frère n’est pas une vieille colonie.

« Bref, en plus des problèmes liés aux trois tribus, pas mal de soucis internes sont également survenus. Des tentatives de rébellion, de renversement du pouvoir, sans parler de la piraterie… encore aujourd’hui, c’est le plus grand fléau auquel nous ayons à faire face.

« C’est à cette époque également que nous avons annexé l’île de Petite-Sœur pour y construire nos prisons. Nous y recevons nos propres criminels, pirates majoritairement, mais aussi ceux des îles alentour et parfois d’encore plus loin. Nous avons un accord avec plusieurs royaumes dont les lois ne sont pas toujours favorables à l’exécution capitale. Et comme les condamnés aux peines les plus lourdes leur encombrent des cellules qui pourraient servir à celles de moindre importance, nous les recevons ici.

— Mais j’imagine que tout a un prix, nota finement Dolaine, ce qui fit sourciller Romuald.

La lèvre inférieure du maire se retroussa en une moue. Il semblait rechigner à aborder le sujet, mais finit par avouer :

— En effet. Petite-Sœur restant une île de dimension modeste, les places y sont limitées. Alors… disons que nous recevons une compensation financière à chaque nouvelle tête qui nous est expédiée.

— Décidément ! Et serait-ce, justement, parce que vous manquez de place que vous en livrez aux vampires ?

— Hum… en partie, oui. En tout cas, à l’heure actuelle, les choses sont ainsi. Mais à l’époque de notre installation ici, ça s’est imposé à nous comme la seule solution pour obtenir la paix avec les Chulpek. Hum… voyez-vous, la vie est sacrée chez eux, au point qu’ils limitent jusqu’à leur consommation de viande. Alors que l’on puisse s’arroger le droit de vie ou de mort sur un être humain ! À l’époque dont je vous parle, Petite-Sœur n’était pas encore ce qu’elle est aujourd’hui et nous manquions cruellement de places dans nos prisons, ici, à Petit-Frère. Et puis, il fallait bien donner l’exemple, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, en ce qui concernait nos rebelles… seulement, les premières exécutions ont reçu un accueil très défavorable auprès des tribus Chulpek.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de s’éponger le visage. Puis il se racla la gorge et remua dans son siège, qui grinça sous lui.

— Pas mal de problèmes sont survenus, suite à ça. Nous venions tout juste de mater les insurrections Oï et Urdu et nous devions à présent composer avec les Chulpek, jusqu’ici plutôt en retrait. Pas mal de vandalismes ont été à déplorer… puis quelques exécutions malheureuses de Chulpek ont ajouté de l’huile sur le feu et ont ranimé la flamme de la rébellion chez les Oï et les Urdu. Et ceux-ci sont bien moins pacifistes que leurs voisins, vous pouvez me croire !

— À quoi est-ce que vous vous attendiez, au juste ? répliqua Dolaine. Vous venez ici, vous arrachez leurs terres à des peuples qui y vivent depuis des siècles et vous espériez que les choses se passeraient dans le calme ?

Elle avait du mal à croire qu’elle écoutait un tel chapelet d’inepties et Romuald ne paraissait pas apprécier davantage ce qu’il entendait. Leur interlocuteur se défendit aussitôt :

— Je ne dis pas que j’approuve les agissements de mes ancêtres ! Mais ces événements remontent à bien avant ma naissance, je ne peux donc que vous relater un passé sur lequel je n’ai plus aucune prise.

En réponse, la Poupée lui offrit une moue peu convaincue. Comme le maire s’essuyait le front, les joues rougies par l’émotion, Romuald voulut savoir :

— Et les miens, dans toute cette histoire ? Où trouvent-ils leur place ?

L’autre eut un geste las de la main.

— J’allais y venir, justement. La communauté vampirique était déjà installée bien avant notre arrivée et semble s’être toujours plus ou moins entendue avec les Chulpek… j’imagine donc que ces derniers les auront convaincus de leur prêter main-forte, car les textes de cette période rapportent une série de disparitions inexpliquées. Quoi qu’il en soit, c’est en daignant écouter les revendications Chulpek que nous avons appris que leurs propres criminels, ceux responsables de crimes sanglants ou de fautes trop graves pour être pardonnées, étaient offerts aux vampires. À leurs yeux, cette solution est préférable à tout autre châtiment, d’autant que dans leur culture, mettre en prison un criminel n’est pas très digne non plus. Je crois d’ailleurs qu’ils ont longtemps pratiqué l’exil, avant que ces vampires ne viennent s’installer près de chez eux. Les malfaiteurs y conservent une certaine liberté et peuvent continuer à servir leur tribu, tout en expiant leur faute. Hum… je ne comprends pas exactement leur façon de percevoir la chose, mais… en gros, c’est ainsi que ça se passe.

« C’est après avoir découvert cela que nous avons décidé de commuer les peines capitales en peine d’exil au sein de la communauté vampirique… et nous n’avons que rarement eu à le regretter, puisqu’en plus de rétablir la paix entre nous et les Chulpek, nous n’avons plus jamais eu de problèmes avec vos semblables.

Là-dessus, ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire faiblard et il avoua à l’intention de Romuald :

— C’est d’ailleurs la première fois que je rentre en communication avec un vampire. Jusqu’à présent, je pensais qu’il était impossible de se faire comprendre de vous !

Romuald s’en étonna.

— Vous n’avez donc jamais eu à traiter avec les miens ?

— En vérité, nous n’avons que peu de contacts avec vos semblables : ce sont les Chulpek qui nous servent d’intermédiaires et qui se chargent du transfert des prisonniers. Et comme ils sont rémunérés pour cette tâche, en somme, tout le monde en sort gagnant.

Son sourire s’était élargi. Presque fat. La situation de son île semblait grandement le satisfaire. Dolaine et Romuald échangèrent un regard, pas certain de savoir sur quel pied danser. Car malgré ses avantages, l’un comme l’autre voyait mal Létis consentir à pareil arrangement. Criminels ou non, ces gens restaient humains et il y avait peu de chance pour que son gouvernement accepte de les livrer à l’appétit d’un autre peuple…


	4. Episode 7 - Partie 4 : Petit-Frère

5

— Tiens ! Tu es seule, aujourd’hui ?

La place du marché était un peu moins animée que la veille, en partie sans doute à cause de l’heure matinale, mais aussi du fait qu’aucun nouveau bateau de voyageurs n’avait accosté.

— Mon ami est allé trouver les siens, répondit-elle. Je n’avais pas vraiment envie de l’accompagner…

Après avoir pris congé du maire, la décision de Romuald était prise. Il voulait se mêler aux siens le plus tôt possible et s’était enfoncé dans la forêt luxuriante, avec la promesse de la retrouver avant le départ de leur bateau. En sus, il lui avait laissé ses économies en l’invitant à y piocher en cas de besoin. Dolaine regrettait de ne pas avoir eu la présence d’esprit de lui demander si cet argent serait décompté du reste de sa solde, ou si Romuald daignerait lui en faire cadeau.

Le Clown se frotta les mains, visiblement satisfait de la nouvelle.

— Eh bien tant mieux ! Dolaine… c’est ça ?

La Poupée acquiesça.

— C’est ça. Dolaine Follenfant.

— Tout à fait charmant ! À mon tour de me présenter : je suis Aloïs Noirubis.

Les sourcils de Dolaine se haussèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

— Noirubis ? répéta-t-elle. Ça sonne comme un nom de Clown des Cavernes.

Aloïs exécuta une révérence.

— Me voilà démasqué !

— Menteur ! Je n’y connais pas grand-chose aux Clowns, mais je suis au moins sûre d’une chose : tu n’as absolument rien de commun avec ceux de ce clan !

Disant cela, elle le pointa d’un doigt accusateur. Plutôt que de s’en offusquer, son interlocuteur passa les pouces sous ses bretelles et, bombant le torse, déclara d’un air crâne :

— C’est pourtant bien ce que je suis.

— C’est ça !

— Mais je t’assure !

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi portes-tu ce maquillage ? C’est celui des Clowns des Collines, je suis certaine de ne pas me tromper. Et tes yeux ? Les Clowns des Cavernes ont les yeux intégralement noirs… même tes vêtements sont trop différents !

D’ailleurs, et à la réflexion, ceux-ci ne tenaient pas vraiment du Clown tout court. Il y avait quelque chose de Pantin, les carreaux en moins, dans son accoutrement.

La sourire d’Aloïs se tordit en une sorte de grimace.

— Tu parles de mon maquillage, mais tu sais à quoi ça ressemble, un maquillage de Clown des Cavernes ? Les gens d’ici sont incapables d’en comprendre le raffinement. Je peux même te dire qu’il leur fiche une peur bleue. Et ça, tu vois, c’est très mauvais pour les affaires ! Quant à mes yeux, eh bien… comme tu l’as avoué, tu n’y connais visiblement pas grand-chose en Clowns. Sinon tu saurais que ce qui rend nos yeux noirs est dû à une plante que nous cultivons. Nos cavernes sont souvent sombres et cet aliment nous rend nyctalopes… mais est-ce que tu peux me dire à quoi ça me servirait, ici, en plein territoire humain ?

Il écarta les bras, comme pour englober la place entière et ceux y déambulant. Sceptique, Dolaine eut une moue. Il s’en amusa et reprit :

— Quant à mes vêtements, je me suis mis à la mode locale en quelque sorte. Mais si tu ne me crois toujours pas, alors je suppose qu’il ne me reste plus qu’à te présenter à ma chauve-souris. Nous irons lui rendre visite, si tu veux.

— Parce que tu es venu avec elle ?

— Et comment penses-tu que je suis arrivé ici ? Par la mer ? Les Dieux m’en préservent ! Nous autres, Clowns des Cavernes, faisons sans doute partie des créatures les moins dotées du pied marin de tout Ekinoxe.

Ces paroles, si elles ne tuèrent pas ses derniers doutes, redonnèrent le sourire à la Poupée. Amusée, celle-ci se permit un petit rire.

— Alors ça nous fait au moins ça en commun : je n’ai jamais été aussi malade de ma vie que sur ce maudit rafiot ! (Puis, ses yeux s’agrandissant soudain :) Attends un peu ! Si tu es vraiment Clown des Cavernes, ça voudrait dire que… non ! (Elle porta vivement son poignet à son regard, là où brillait le bracelet offert par Aloïs.) À ce prix, ça ne peut pas être de vrais diamants !

— Bien sûr que non ! Qui viendrait m’acheter quoi que ce soit, si je vendais des bijoux de cette qualité ? Déjà que les affaires ne sont pas florissantes…

Un tantinet déçue, Dolaine laissa retomber son bras. Aloïs s’enquit :

— Combien de temps comptez-vous rester à Petit-Frère ?

— Nous repartons par le prochain bateau.

Du bout des doigts, Aloïs se tapota le front, l’air faussement contrarié.

— Si tôt ! C’est presque déjà comme si tu m’avais quitté. Ah, si je n’avais pas tant de fierté, je te supplierais bien de rester plus longtemps, peut-être même pour toujours !

— Monsieur, je crois que vous allez un peu vite en besogne.

Avec une expression douloureuse, le Clown porta une main à l’emplacement de son cœur.

— Et qu’est-ce que j’y peux ? L’amour m’est tombé dessus et je souffre à l’idée de devoir bientôt me séparer de toi. Regarde ! Je ne suis déjà plus que l’ombre de moi-même !

Et il prit une mine si affligée que Dolaine eut un éclat de rire. Secouant la tête, ses boucles blondes volèrent autour de son visage.

— Moloch, c’est la première fois que je rencontre un Clown aussi baratineur ! Qu’est-ce que tu as dans les veines, au juste ? Du sang de Diablotin en Boîte ?

Et comme Aloïs continuait de jouer les éplorés, comme blessé par ses propos, elle porta une main à sa bouche pour tenter d’étouffer son hilarité. Finalement, le sourire revint aux lèvres du Clown qui, s’accoudant à son stand, lui dit :

— Quoiqu’il en soit, ça signifie que nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Aussi tu m’excuseras de me comporter un peu plus comme un Diablotin et de te demander si tu ne voudrais pas dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Son fou rire lui ayant laissé quelques larmes au coin des yeux, la Poupée les essuya avant de répondre :

— C’est d’accord, mais seulement si tu m’invites !

— Je savais que tu dirais ça, soupira-t-il. Enfin, je suppose que je n’ai pas le choix. Et on peut dire que tu as une sacrée veine que Petit-Frère soit un territoire Chulpek ! Si je me rappelle bien, vous autres Poupées êtes végétariennes, non ? Je veux dire… en dehors de votre histoire de sacrifices…

Il se racla la gorge et elle vit que le sujet le dérangeait. Bien sûr, les Clowns, et en particularité ceux des Cavernes – à supposer qu’il appartienne bien à leurs rangs – figuraient parmi les principaux opposants à cette pratique. Désireuse d’apaiser la tension naissante, elle poussa un soupir et avoua :

— Tu sais, il y a longtemps que je ne mange plus de chair humaine…

Les yeux de son interlocuteur s’arrondir tant qu’ils semblèrent sur le point de lui jaillir des orbites.

— Non ?

— Non !

— Mince ! Et comment ça se fait ? (Il porta une main à ses cheveux roux, qu’il ébouriffa.) Je croyais que chez les tiennes, c’était une obligation.

— Eh bien…, commença-t-elle, avant qu’un petit sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. Je t’en parlerai peut-être si tu nous déniches une bonne adresse. Je veux dire, pas question de me contenter de salade, hein ? Je veux un vrai repas !

Et disant cela, elle retroussa le nez et croisa les bras, un air faussement autoritaire sur les traits. En réponse, Aloïs passa les pouces sous ses bretelles et releva le menton.

— Si ce n’est que ça, alors je crois connaître l’établissement qu’il te faut. Tu verras, je suis certain que…

Mais sa voix, soudain, s’étrangla et Dolaine le vit plonger sous son stand. Elle s’était à peine remise de sa surprise qu’une ombre s’abattait sur elle, lui faisant lever les yeux en direction d’un individu massif à la mine patibulaire. Le nez écrasé des types qui préfèrent cogner que de discuter et un crâne chauve, qui luisait de sueur. Le regard qu’il rivait sur elle était menaçant.

— Dis donc, toi ! T’aurais pas vu l’autre bouffon ?

La Poupée battit des paupières. L’autre… bouffon ?

Comprenant qu’il devait parler d’Aloïs, son instinct lui souffla que mieux valait taire la cachette du concerné. Aussi, rendant à l’autre son regard, répondit-elle :

— Je l’attends.

Pas un mot de plus. Qu’il se débrouille avec ça !

La lèvre supérieure de l’homme se retroussa, dévoilant une rangée de dents abîmées et même manquantes à deux endroits.

— Quand tu le verras, tu lui diras que monsieur Lebon est à bout de patience. Il a jusqu’à demain, sinon…

Et il brandit un poing énorme sous le nez de la Poupée. Celle-ci se renfrogna, refusant de montrer le moindre signe d’inquiétude.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— T’occupes ! Lui comprendra.

Puis le type jeta un regard autour de lui, comme pour s’assurer qu’il n’apercevait pas la silhouette du Clown dans la foule. Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons, bousculant sur son passage ceux qui n’avaient pas le réflexe de s’écarter assez vite.

Troublée et tout de même un peu inquiète, Dolaine se mordit la lèvre. Qu’est-ce que c’était encore que cette histoire ?

— Il est parti… ? lui souffla une voix, au niveau de ses chevilles.

La Poupée s’accroupit et souleva le tissu qui recouvrait le stand d’Aloïs. Recroquevillé là-dessous, ce dernier n’en menait pas large.

— Tu as de drôles de fréquentations, dis-moi ! Qui était-ce ?

— Oh… juste une connaissance, ne t’inquiète pas, répondit-il en se redressant.

— Ah oui ? Ça m’a pourtant sacrément l’air de menaces, à moi !

— Bah, un petit problème à régler… des copains de beuverie qui ne sont pas très contents… hum…

Il se racla la gorge et, se reprenant, ajouta :

— Alors, c’est toujours d’accord pour ce soir ? À quel hôtel loges-tu ? Je viendrai te cherche pour huit heures.

Dolaine fronça les sourcils. Le ton enjoué d’Aloïs lui paraissait quelque peu forcé et elle aurait donné cher pour savoir dans quels ennuis il baignait. Elle se rassura en se rappelant que, d’ici, quelques jours, elle serait déjà loin et répondit :

— C’est d’accord…

Tout en se promettant de rester sur ses gardes.


	5. Episode 7 - Partie 5 : Petit-Frère

6

Il faisait sombre dans les tunnels qui constituaient le territoire vampirique. Les siens n’ayant pas besoin d’éclairage pour percer les ténèbres, les quelques torches croisées n’étaient là qu’à l’intention des goules encore en apprivoisement.

Même quand les températures extérieures tenaient de l’infernal, les lieux restaient frais et, à cette heure, le silence régnait en maître, seulement troublé par quelques toux ou ronflements. Les goules demeuraient bruyantes jusque dans leur sommeil, alors que les vampires incarnaient la discrétion même. Tout juste percevait-on les frottements de leur robe quand ils se déplaçaient. Leurs pas étaient légers, à peine audibles, et comme ils s’exprimaient entre eux par les voies de l’esprit, aucun mot ne s’échappait jamais de leurs lèvres.

Encore une heure plus tôt, dans les étages inférieurs, résonnaient les grattements de quelques vampires en train de creuser la roche. C’était là l’une des seules activités auxquelles ils se livraient de temps à autre, donnant petit à petit naissance à de nouvelles galeries aussi inutiles que beaucoup d’autres, tant leurs effectifs étaient en vérité réduits.

En tout, vingt-cinq vampires vivaient ici. Ils se partageaient un territoire six fois trop grand pour eux et la poignée de goules qu’ils surveillaient. Quand il s’était présenté à leur porte, la veille au soir, leur nombre l’avait néanmoins surpris. Certes, il s’agissait d’une petite colonie,mais il s’était attendu à ce qu’ils ne soient pas plus de quatre ou cinq.Cela parce qu’il avait supposé que leur arrivée ici remontait à l’époque où les siens, privés des Trolls, avaient dû parcourir le monde à la recherche de nouvelles proies. Ce qui, de ce qu’il en avait compris, n’était pas le cas.

De quelle façon s’était-elle donc créée ? S’il y avait bien une question qui resterait à jamais sans réponse, c’était sans aucun doute celle-là. Tout ce qu’il possédait, pour l’heure, se résumait à quelques informations glanées dans les légendes locales, ainsi que dans les rares souvenirs que conservaient ces vampires de cette période de leur histoire.

Une communauté ancienne, hantant la mémoire des Chulpek qui considéraient les siens comme des sortes d’émissaires des Dieux… ou plutôt, l’objet de la justice divine en ce monde, à qui l’on remettait les criminels, ceux que l’on appelait « les morts », autrement dit les individus qui n’avaient plus le droit de vivre auprès des vivants.

Et cette cohabitation durait depuis près de quatre siècles. Durée au cours de laquelle les siens ne semblaient pas avoir accompli grand-chose dans la région, sinon creuser leurs tunnels, dans cet ancien volcan aussi vieux qu’impressionnant.

À cela, il fallait ajouter qu’ils ne possédaient pas de reine et ne pouvaient donc pas se reproduire. De fait, ils ignoraient absolument tout des vampires comme lui, nourris avec le sang d’une goule humaine. Une bonne chose, car contrairement à la communauté d’Éternelle, ils n’avaient aucun a priori à son égard et sa façon de penser, de les questionner et de fouiner, ne semblait pas beaucoup les gêner. Tout juste se contentait-on de l’observer comme un drôle de spécimen au mode de raisonnement anormal, avant de se désintéresser de lui. Vingt-quatre heures après son arrivée, il pouvait déjà aller et venir dans les galeries sans attirer leur attention, comme s’il avait toujours appartenu à leurs rangs. Seules les goules continuaient de s'attarder sur lui, car sentant qu’il était bien différent de leurs geôliers.

Son regard s’arrêta sur une zone plus claire, dans le passage qu’il remontait. Là, au niveau du mur de gauche, une ouverture donnant accès à une terrasse naturelle. Le ciel nocturne se découpait dans son encadrement, dégagé, où les étoiles chatoyaient autour d’une lune en croissant.

Il passa la tête à l’extérieur et aperçut un vampire, assis en tailleur, occupé à fixer un horizon qu’il ne voyait sans doute même pas. Romuald s’approcha, mais l’autre n’eut pas un regard pour lui. Doucement, il s’installa à ses côtés, appuya son menton dans sa paume et observa son congénère, sans provoquer davantage de réactions. Un visage lisse, ne laissant absolument rien transparaître de ses pensées et émotion intérieures, à supposer qu’il en possède.

Il le fixa encore quelques minutes, dans un silence total, avant de tourner les yeux en direction de l’horizon. Sur cette vaste forêt qui s’étendait à perte de vue et, plus particulièrement, sur le petit village construit au flanc de la montagne.

C’était là qu'habitait la majorité des goules. Celles que l’on estimait suffisamment soumises pour que l’on n’ait plus à les surveiller, même s’il arrivait parfois que certaines, parmi les plus récentes, cherchent à se faire la belle. Elles étaient néanmoins en général arrêtées en chemin et ramenées ici par les peuplades Chulpek ou Oï vivant à quelques kilomètres – les colliers tatoués qu’arboraient ces goules les trahissant inévitablement. Quant à celles qui parvenaient à quitter la forêt pour gagner les hameaux alentour, sinon l’Aînée, elles n’étaient jamais à l’abri d’y croiser des Chulpek et, dans le cas contraire, quelques jours suffisaient à les faire revenir d’elles-mêmes. Rongées par le manque, celui de cette drogue produite par la salive vampirique et dont, au bout d’une certaine période, il devinait impossible de se passer.

En fin d’après-midi, Romuald s’était rendu au village pour en interroger les habitants. En tout, une centaine d’individus vivaient là en tant que goules ; et ce qu’on appelait le monde des morts s’étendait sur une bande d’environ trois kilomètres. Les seuls « vivants » autorisés à s’y rendre étaient les gardiens Chulpek chargés d’y apporter les futures goules et c’était par ceux-là que les « morts » devaient passer quand ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, le reste des tribus Chulpek et Oï refusant tout contact avec eux – les deux partageant la croyance que cet échange risquerait de les attirer dans le royaume des défunts.

De fait, le village avait été construit par les goules elles-mêmes. On y pratiquait l’agriculture, mais aussi d’autres travaux manuels comme l’artisanat – ce de sa propre initiative ou encouragé par les gardiens en échange de denrées de la ville. Romuald avait découvert qu’un véritable commerce s’était formé ici. Les goules produisaient, les Chulpek revendaient sur le marché aux marins de passage, aux touristes ou à la municipalité elle-même. Le fruit de ce commerce revenait ensuite aux tribus, qui en prélevaient une part pour acheter les récompenses promises aux prisonniers.

Lors de ses déambulations, Romuald était tombé sur un ancien forçat qui lui avait avoué combien cette situation lui apparaissait aujourd’hui comme une bénédiction. Condamné à perpétuité, ayant connu une vie de disette, devenue malfrat très jeune et n’ayant pour tout avenir qu’une existence rude et sans doute de courte durée, son sort actuel le satisfaisait pleinement.

« Regardez-moi ça ! Le soleil toute l’année ou presque ! Un coin tranquille où vivre, de quoi manger tous les jours et un toit au-dessus de ma tête. Quand j’ai envie de me détendre, je vais pêcher dans le lac pas loin, ou je me balade. Tant que je sors pas du territoire, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux ! Juste besoin de labourer ma terre. Vous pensez sérieusement que je ne suis pas mieux ici ? »

L’individu avait visiblement trouvé son équilibre. Et quand Romuald lui avait demandé ce que ça lui faisait de servir de goule pour les siens, l’homme avait eu un sourire goguenard.

« Ah ça ! On peut pas dire que j’étais jouasse au début. Franchement, servir de bétail à des machins comme vous autres, y a de quoi tirer une tronche de six pieds de long ! Mais on s’y fait… et au bout d’un moment, ça devient même agréable, alors… »

Mais tous ne partageaient pas forcément son enthousiasme. Même si aucun ne se plaignait ouvertement de cette existence, les frustrations demeuraient. Il avait toujours pensé leur drogue suffisante pour rendre leurs proies dociles et heureuses, mais il y avait ici plus de goules que nécessaire et celles-ci étaient donc moins souvent sollicitées que celles d’Éternelle. Elles gardaient une clarté d’esprit étonnante, au point que certaines espéraient encore retourner un jour dans le monde des vivants. Et en dehors des tentatives de fuite, il y avait eu, ces trois dernières années, quatre suicides. Les goules les plus anciennes demeuraient les plus tranquilles, mais celles qui sortaient tout juste du conditionnement restaient sensibles durant plusieurs années. Les malheureux qui avaient préféré la mort à cette existence de dépendance, n’avaient pas quitté les galeries vampiriques depuis quelques mois.

En dehors de ces points d’ombre, la vie n’y semblait pas plus affreuse qu’ailleurs. Les Chulpek y limitaient l’approvisionnement en alcool – ce depuis qu’étaient survenus des drames produits sous l’emprise de la boisson –, et, dans l’ensemble, l’ambiance n’était pas bien différente de celle de n’importe quel autre village, avec ses querelles de voisinage, ses rixes, parfois ses malheurs plus terribles, mais heureusement rares… Le fait que la population soit majoritairement constituée d’anciens malfrats causait, certes, quelques soucis, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, on s’assagissait.

Au fond, Romuald était surpris de ce qu’il découvrait ici et songeait combien il serait agréable d’y vivre, plutôt qu’à Éternelle. Contrairement à son royaume, il savait qu’on ne lui interdirait jamais rien, surtout pas de quitter leurs galeries. Même, s’il avait eu la chance de naître au sein de cette communauté, il aurait été confronté au genre humain bien plus tôt, comme au reste du monde. D’ailleurs, il pourrait s'y faire une place, s'il le désirait. Il n’aurait même pas en exprimer le souhait. Non, il lui suffirait de rester.

Ainsi plongé dans ses réflexions, sans bouger, à seulement fixer l’horizon, près de trois-quart d’heure venaient de s’écouler sans qu’il n’en ait conscience. Son cerveau ne tarda toutefois pas à s’agacer de cette inactivité et son corps à se trémousser. Il battit des paupières et reprit pied dans la réalité.

L’autre vampire été toujours figé dans la même position. Contrairement à lui, les siens étaient capables de rester ainsi plusieurs heures, à ne rien faire d’autre que de s’abîmer dans l’oubli. Lui, par contre, n’était jamais parvenu à tenir cet état pendant plus d’une heure, limite au terme de laquelle il devenait de plus en plus agité et devait rompre avec cette absence. Sans doute une conséquence de ce sang humain qui avait nourri son corps et son esprit.

De nouveau songeur, il s’attarda sur son semblable.

Oui, il pourrait rester ici s’il le désirait, mais il devinait qu’il n’arriverait jamais à s’y faire véritablement une place. On l’y accepterait davantage qu’à Éternelle, mais personne ne parviendrait jamais à le comprendre.

Leur absence d’ambition, leur apathie… ces choses lui étaient étrangères. Même, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander quel était l’intérêt, sinon le but d’une telle existence. Il lui semblait presque que celle-ci n’avait aucune raison d’être. Un peuple qui avait renoncé à évoluer depuis si longtemps n’était-il pas, après tout, comme mort ?

C’est sur ces pensées amères qu’il se redressa, et, toujours aussi silencieux, quitta la terrasse pour retourner déambuler dans les galeries…


	6. Episode 7 - Partie 6 : Petit-Frère

7

Comme convenu, Aloïs était venu la chercher à son hôtel en fin de soirée. En sortant, elle jeta un coup d’œil à droite et à gauche et nota, déçue :

— Tu n’as pas amené ta monture ?

Ce à quoi Aloïs répondit :

— Le restaurant n’est pas si loin : nous y serons en quelques minutes.

Et comme une moue retroussait sa lèvre, il ajouta, amusé :

— Tu doutes encore de moi, pas vrai ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas vraiment Clown des Cavernes ! Je pourrais me vexer. C’est que nous sommes très fiers, nous autres. Mais, enfin ! Si tu y tiens tant que ça, nous irons la voir demain.

Pour le restaurant, en tout cas, il n’avait pas menti. Non seulement il se situait à proximité de son hôtel, mais en plus le menu qu’on leur remit ne contenait que des plats végétariens. Une bonne surprise, car en dehors de Porcelaine elle n’avait jamais croisé ce genre d’établissement.

Tandis qu’elle passait en revue les plats proposés, ses jambes se balançaient joyeusement sous elle. Les yeux pétillants de gourmandise, une petite mélodie lui échappait. Face à elle, Aloïs se grattait les cheveux, l'air un poil affolé.

— Mince ! Je me rappelais pas que ce restaurant était aussi cher !

Dolaine lui jeta un regard par-dessus le menu.

— Un problème ?

— Ah, fais pas attention ! C’est juste que je trouve ça un peu excessif pour quelques légumes et…

Plutôt que de terminer, il poussa un soupir et reposa sa carte loin de lui, comme s’il craignait qu’elle ne cherche à l’attaquer. Puis il croisa les bras sur la table et retrouva le sourire.

— Alors… maintenant qu’on y est, tu m’expliques ?

Et comme Dolaine se contentait de le fixer, l’air de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, il ajouta :

— Pourquoi tu ne manges pas de chair humaine  ! Pour une Poupée, c’est loin d’être banal.

Elle mit quelques secondes à lui répondre. Le bas de son visage dissimulé derrière sa carte, elle se demanda si elle avait vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant, avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

— Pour faire simple, j’ai fini par trouver nos sacrifices barbares et ai donc décidé de ne plus célébrer le jour de Moloch.

Explication qui arracha un sifflement admiratif à son compagnon.

— J’imagine que les tiennes n’ont pas dû apprécier.

— Tu n’as même pas idée ! La preuve, je ne vis même plus à Porcelaine.

— Eh bien en tant que Clown, laisse-moi te dire que tu as fait le bon choix. Tu le sais, nous n’aimons pas votre tradition… mince, tu as vu les problèmes qu’elle nous crée quand nous sortons de notre royaume ? Même moi, on s’imagine que je mange des enfants à la nuit tombée !

— Je sais, oui, soupira Dolaine, pour qui le sujet n’était que trop familier. Mais et toi, pourquoi as-tu quitté Porcelaine ?

Aloïs avait croisé les mains derrière la nuque et suivait des yeux les serveursaux cheveux noirs et à la peau foncée. Sur le dos, leurs tenues traditionnelles, qui se composaient notamment d’un simple pagne pour les hommes, que complétaient des colliers de perles de bois sculptées et peintes ; tandis que les femmes se drapaient dans de larges pièces de tissu, qu’elles entortillaient autour de leur corps et nouaient au niveau de l’épaule. La plupart portaient également des bijoux et il arrivait que le personnel arbore les maquillages rituels de leurs tribus. Ce à la grande délectation des touristes, mais aussi à la réprobation d’une partie de leurs pairs répugnant à se mêler plus que de raison à la civilisation venue de Grand-Mère, et qui déploraient de voir leur culture ainsi livrée en spectacle.

Sa chaise basculée sur deux pieds, il reporta son attention sur Dolaine. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Oh, ça ! Une histoire toute bête : je me suis attiré pas mal de problèmes par chez nous… hum, quelques dettes, ce genre de truc. Alors, j’ai préféré prendre le large le temps que ça se calme.

— Et tu es venu t’installer ici. Pourquoi ?

La chose l’intriguait vraiment. Petit-Frère n’était pas le genre de destination à laquelle on songeait quand on décidait d’aller chercher sa place ailleurs en Ekinoxe. Trop éloignée. Mal connue. Elle-même, lors de ses péripéties à travers le monde, était passée par Létis, mais n’avait pas pensé que les mentalités pourraient être meilleures ici. Alors, elle s’était épargnée le voyage.

Laissant retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds, Aloïs écarta les mains.

— Pourquoi pas ? J’aurais pu m’installer à l’autre bout de Grande-Mère, mais ça ne me disait franchement rien. Et puis, qui penserait à venir me chercher ici ? Tiens ! Je suppose que tu ne t'imaginais certainement pas y rencontrer de compatriote.

C’était vrai. Les peuples de Porcelaine n’étaient pas connus pour être de grands voyageurs, encore moins par la mer.

— Alors il faut que je t'apprenne, commença-t-elle, qu’il y a un autre de nos compatriotes sur l’île, en ce moment… un Pantin… roux, comme tous les Pantins, mais bavard comme pas deux. Il s’appelle Louis et si tu as le malheur de croiser sa route, je te conseille vivement de mettre le plus de distance possible entre vous deux.

Intrigué, Aloïs l’interrogeait du regard, mais une serveuse s’était finalement approchée de leur table. Comme Dolaine la questionnait sur certains plats et commençait à passer commande, le Clown poussa une petite exclamation étranglée.

— Tu… tu comptes vraiment manger tout ça ?

Coupée dans sa liste, Dolaine haussa les sourcils.

— Pourquoi pas ? Tu n’as pas assez sur toi ?

— Non… ce n’est pas exactement ça…

— Eh bien quoi, tu es fauché ? (Puis, comme si l’idée la frappait, son expression se détériora, devint presque agressive.) C’est ça, hein ? Tu n’as pas d’argent ? Alors ça, c’est bien ma veine ! Tomber sur un Clown des Cavernes et il n’a pas d’argent !

Aloïs leva une main, comme pour l’apaiser.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu vas inventer ? Un Clown des Cavernes fauché, tu crois vraiment que ça existe ?

Suspicieuse, Dolaine plissa les paupières.

— Non… mais après tout, je ne suis pas encore certaine que tu sois bien ce que tu prétends être.

— Tu recommences ! Mais puisque je te dis que c’est la vérité !

— Alors où est le problème ? Tu as dit que tu avais des dettes… que tu as quitté Porcelaine à cause de ça… ce qui veut forcément dire que tu n’avais plus suffisamment d’argent pour t’en acquitter, non ? Nom d’un Pantin ! C’est ça, hein ?

La nervosité de la serveuse était visible. Elle jetait des regards gênés par-dessus son épaule, l’air de se demander s’il ne valait pas mieux s’éloigner discrètement, le temps que ces clients un peu trop bruyants règlent leurs histoires. Elle se trémoussait presque, quand Aloïs répliqua :

— Et si c’était le cas ? C’est vrai ça, qu’est-ce que ça changerait, si je n’avais pas d’argent ? (Puis, voyant l’un des sourcils de Dolaine se arquer, il leva les mains et baissa la tête.) C’est bon, pas la peine de me répondre. Tu es Poupée, après tout. Vous n’êtes pas le genre à vous intéresser à un Clown sans une bonne raison.

— Alors tu confirmes ?

Aloïs soupira. Puis, avec une grimace de mauvais augure, il se gratta les cheveux. Dolaine sentit venir la déception et commença à se renfrogner. La serveuse, elle, en était à jeter des regards désespérés à un de ses collègues, qui ne put que lui offrir un geste d’impuissance.

— À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que les Clowns des Cavernes sont connus pour leur richesse ?

— Parce que vous possédez les plus grosses mines de diamants de tout Ekinoxe ?

— Mais non ! C’est des conneries, ça. Enfin, oui, elles sont les plus grosses et certainement les plus généreuses de tout Ekinoxe. Mais sans compter qu’elles ne sont la propriété que de quelques familles – auxquelles je n'appartiens pas, ça, j’en suis navré – qui se partagent le gros des richesses, il y a des lois très strictes qui les entourent. Et puis, sur notre territoire, ça ne vaut presque rien. D’ailleurs, la majeure partie de la paye d’un simple citoyen ne se fait pas en diamants, mais dans la même monnaie que vous autres. Et crois-moi, ce qu’on vous donne pour un kilo de pierres, ça ne va pas chercher bien loin. Alors oui, c’est vrai, nous sommes sans doute plus riches que le citoyen moyen de Porcelaine, mais au final, si nous avons cette réputation, c’est seulement parce que nous sommes radins… très radins.

Le sourcil suspicieux de Dolaine s’arqua davantage.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

— Pas du tout ! Va demander aux autres Clowns ce qu’ils pensent de nous, tiens, tu risques d’être surprise !

Dolaine resta encore quelques secondes à le fixer. Près d’elle, la serveuse avait la mine abattue, de celles qui se sont résignées à ne pas trouver d’échappatoire à leurs problèmes. Finalement, la Poupée opina du chef.

— Je comprends… moi non plus, je n’aime pas dépenser mon argent.

Et ignorant l’expression d’Aloïs, elle se para d'un sourire satisfait et termina de passer commande. Avec un dernier gémissement, le Clown se rabattit sur une simple salade et une cruche d’un alcool particulièrement corsé – histoire de lui faire oublier le montant de l’addition. Après le départ de la serveuse, Dolaine croisa les mains devant elle et, un air mutin sur les traits, dit :

— Alors comme ça, vous n’êtes qu’une bande de rapiats ?

Pour toute réponse, Aloïs lui offrit un sourire grimaçant. De plus en plus amusée, elle retroussa le nez et appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes.

— Mais, dis-moi... si les autres Clowns disent cela de vous, qu’est-ce que vous dites d’eux, vous ?

Jusqu’à présent, il ne lui était jamais venu à l’esprit qu'ils puissent avoir des préjugés entre eux. Malgré leurs différences, elle les voyait comme un seul et même peuple aux mœurs et aux idées semblables. Mais il était vrai, à la réflexion, que les Poupées et les Pierrots ne jugeaient pas pareillement leurs congénères suivant qu'ils soient du Nord ou de l’Est.

— Et vous, qu’est-ce que vous dites de nous ?

— Que vous n’êtes qu’une bande d’asociales ? Des gens peu fréquentables, aux mœurs incompréhensibles ? Que vous êtes des sauvages aux opinions pénibles sur notre culture ? Et par-dessus le marché, que vous n’avez aucune éducation. Presque des illettrés.

— Ben tiens ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m’étonne pas ?

— Allez, je suis sûre que vous n’êtes pas plus doux avec nous !

— C’est pas faux… enfin, j'ignore ce qu’en disent les autres, mais pour les Clowns des Cavernes, les Poupées ne sont qu’une bande de mégères, aux traditions barbares et avides de nos richesses. (Puis, avec un sourire en coin :) Et puisque tu tiens à le savoir, nous considérons les Clowns des Collines comme des alcooliques taciturnes et ceux des Forêts comme des drogués infréquentables.

— Tiens donc ! Et en ce qui concerne les Clowns des Plaines ?

— Eux ? Un ramassis de paysans et de bergers jamais contents de leur sort.

Dolaine émit un rire ironique.

— Et de vous-même, alors ? Avez-vous une opinion aussi déplorable ?

Aloïs croisa les bras et releva fièrement le menton.

— Ah non ! Nous, nous sommes des princes. La noblesse de notre peuple !

Cette fois, la Poupée rit de bon cœur et secoua la tête. Décidément !

— Je suis sûre que tu n’y crois pas sérieusement.

— Pas vraiment, non. Mais il arrive que les préjugés aient un fond de vérité. Crois-moi, si tu voyais boire un Clown des Collines, tu ne t’en remettrais pas.

Dolaine s’abstint de lui avouer qu’elle avait fréquenté un représentant de ce clan par le passé. Elle ignorait si ses semblables étaient comme lui, mais en ce qui concernait Aury Chatsauvage, la tombée de la nuit tendait à le pousser vers les débits de boissons.

D’ailleurs, elle se demandait si ce n’était pas ce trait de caractère qui l'avait décidé à repousser ses avances. L’alcool, elle le savait, exerçait une mauvaise influence sur les esprits et faisait ressurgir les côtés les plus détestables des individus. Et que la rumeur soit vraie ou non, on prétendait que les Clowns tendaient à être violents avec leurs femmes ; traitement qu’une Poupée n’accepterait jamais. Qui l’humilierait au plus profond d’elle-même, au point de la pousser jusqu’au crime. Des récits de ce genre, de meurtre conjugal, il en existait. Elle en entendait même depuis son enfance. De plus, les siennes considéraient que c’était là la seule réaction à avoir, dans ce type de situation. Que seule la mort de l’époux fautif rachèterait leur honneur. Auprès d’elle-même, mais aussi de la communauté.

L’humeur soudain sombre, elle adressa un regard à Aloïs, se demandant ce qu’il en était exactement. Ce que lui-même pensait du sujet. Alors, elle questionna :

— Dis-moi… est-ce vrai qu’il est commun chez vous de lever la main sur vos femmes ?

D’abord surpris, Aloïs balaya ses soupçons d’un geste.

— Je ne te dirai pas que ça n’arrive jamais. Chez nous, les hommes ont tendance à voir les femmes comme leurs inférieures et certains peuvent se comporter comme de véritables crapules. Mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu’on raconte ! Pour les Clowns des Cavernes, la barbarie est très mal perçue et la maltraitance figure parmi les pires infamies. Nous sommes très fiers, je te l’ai dit, et notre honneur est plus précieux que n’importe quoi d’autre.

Dolaine eut un hochement de tête. Et chez les Poupées, c’étaient les hommes qui occupaient le rôle d’inférieurs. Pas étonnant, dans ces conditions, que les unions entre leurs deux peuples ne durent jamais très longtemps.


	7. Episode 7 - Partie 7 : Petit-Frère

8

— C’est juste un peu plus bas. Sur cette corniche.

Le soleil brillait avec force dans le ciel. Le temps était d’ailleurs si chaud que Dolaine ruisselait de sueur. N’ayant pas pensé à prendre avec elle de tenue appropriée à ce genre de climat, elle se sentait mal à l’aise dans sa robe au tissu un peu trop épais.

Une ombrelle déployée au-dessus de sa tête, elle porta un mouchoir à son front et essuya la sueur qui y dégoulinait. Non seulement la chaleur l’incommodait, mais en plus, elle se sentait parfaitement dégoûtante. Inconforts qui n’arrangeaient en rien sa mauvaise humeur.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Aloïs était venu la chercher pour l’inviter à rencontrer sa chauve-souris.

_« Après ça, si tu doutes encore de moi, je ne saurai décidément plus quoi faire pour te convaincre ! »_

Malgré le panier à pique-nique que transportait le Clown, Dolaine ne s’était pas imaginée qu’ils s’éloigneraient à ce point de la ville. Malheureusement pour elle, c’était jusqu’aux abords de la côté que l’avait mené son compagnon, dans un lieu où la végétation devait se révéler un peu trop envahissante à son goût. Et alors qu’elle commençait à pester contre l’environnement, voilà qu’Aloïs lui avait signifié qu’il allait leur falloir également gravir une colline sous ce cagnard. La goutte qui avait manqué de faire déborder le vase.

Si elle n’avait toutefois pas tourné les talons, ce n’était pas sans ronchonner qu’elle l’avait suivi, l’obligeant régulièrement à s’arrêter pour l’attendre.

_« Hé ! C’est toi qui as insisté pur la voir, non ? »,_ avait-il fini par lui lancer, goguenard.

À présent, ils avaient atteint la côte et se tenaient sur un petit espace dégagé, un pan d’herbe suspendu au-dessus du vide. Derrière eux, la végétation luxuriante formait comme un mur au milieu duquel on percevait à peine le chemin qu’ils avaient emprunté. Une brise vint taquiner les cheveux de Dolaine, mais son souffle était chaud et ne parvint à lui apporter le moindre soulagement. Quant à Aloïs, celui-ci ne semblait nullement éprouvé par leur marche. Le bras gauche passé sous l’anse d’un panier en osier, il s’approcha du bord et dit :

— Il va te falloir faire encore un peu d’exercice. Mais ce sera l’affaire d’une minute, à peine.

Dolaine, dont le regard s'attardait l’horizon – cette étendue d’un bleu plus sombre que le ciel aux nuages rares – frissonna d’agacement. Avec un reniflement, elle rejoignit son compagnon et, s’agrippant d’une main à son bras, se pencha en avant, afin d’évaluer l’épreuve qui l’attendait. Quelques mètres plus bas, une petite corniche. Une échelle de corde y menait, attachée à deux piques plantés dans le sol du promontoire où ils se tenaient. Inquiète, elle se demanda si tout ceci était bien prudent. Elle n’avait pas échappé tant de fois à la mort depuis son départ de Sétar pour succomber bêtement à une chute, causée par une échelle mal fixée.

— Tu es sûr que ça tiendra ?

Aloïs lui sourit et donna plusieurs coups de pied à l’un des piques maintenant l’échelle.

— Du solide ! Je l’emprunte plusieurs fois par semaine et je n’ai jamais eu de pépin.

— Faut bien qu’il y ait une première fois…

— Tiens, tiens ! Est-ce que tu aurais peur ? Si tu te dégonfles, on peut en rester là… mais alors, plus question de douter de mes origines !

Dolaine lui décocha un regard sombre et détesta son petit sourire moqueur. Les mains croisées derrière la nuque, il semblait un peu trop fier de lui. Elle grogna, secoua la tête et répondit :

— C’est bon, passe devant !

Puis elle replia son ombrelle.

Sans attendre, Aloïs commença sa descente. Dolaine s’accroupit au bord de la corniche pour le regarder faire, plus anxieuse qu’elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Quand il fut en bas, il releva le nez vers elle et l’invita d’un geste de la main à le rejoindre. Tout en se traitant d’idiote, elle pendit son ombrelle à son poignet et se risqua à l’imiter.

A peine s’y était-elle engagée que l’échelle tangua. Prise de peur, elle s’y accrocha avec tant de force qu’elle crut qu’elle allait s’en briser les doigts. Son épreuve fut néanmoins de courte durée et, une fois la petite corniche atteinte, elle découvrit, creusée dans le flanc de la colline, l’entrée d’une grotte.

Tout en essuyant ses mains douloureuses et couvertes de sueur sur sa robe, elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d’elle. Le lieu était sombre et il y faisait beaucoup plus frais qu’à l’extérieur. Quant à Aloïs, il s’activait auprès d’une grosse chauve-souris.

Dolaine écarquilla les yeux. Non sans une certaine prudence, elle s’approcha de l’animal qui, ramassé sur lui-même, paraissait grincheux. Plusieurs de ses crocs dépassaient de sa lèvre supérieure et il gardait obstinément les paupières closes.

Avec un large sourire, Aloïs le tapota entre les deux oreilles et se tourna vers la Poupée.

— Alors, convaincue ?

Elle secoua la tête. Pas pour nier, mais pour chasser les dernières bribes d’incrédulité qui l’habitaient encore. S’il lui était resté quelques doutes, quant aux origines du Clown, il venait de les balayer. Chez les siens, chaque peuple possédait son animal fétiche et l’on ne se permettrait pas d’usurper celui d’un autre. Une question d’honneur !

— Elle n’a pas l’air très contente, ne put-elle s’empêcher de noter.

— Ah, ne fais pas attention ! Dans une autre vie, je crois qu’elle a été Poupée…

Et comme Dolaine lui adressait un regard noir, il proposa :

— Ça te dirait de faire un tour ?

— Tu veux dire… sur son dos… ? Il n’est pas trop tôt pour elle ?

— Mais non ! C’est vrai, c’est toujours mieux de la faire voler de nuit, mais… bah ! Une fois de temps en temps, une sortie au soleil ne lui fait pas de mal non plus.

L’assurance qu’elle percevait dans sa voix la rassura un peu et elle inspecta l’animal, qui avait détourné la tête, de façon boudeuse.

— Si tu es sûr qu’on ne risque rien…

De toute façon, Aloïs n’avait pas attendu sa réponse pour préparer sa monture. D’une main experte, il lui passa une bride sur laquelle étaient fixées deux œillères qui vinrent recouvrir ses yeux. Un ronflement échappa à la chauve-souris, auquel il ne tint pas compte. Tout en lui jetant une couverture sur le dos, il dit :

— J’en ai juste pour quelques minutes.

Quoique toujours un peu soucieuse, Dolaine le laissa faire et tripota distraitement la poignée de son ombrelle. Aloïs, qui s’activait à attacher la selle sous sa monture récalcitrante, questionna :

— Et sinon, tu as eu des nouvelles de ta copine ?

Les sourcils de Dolaine se froncèrent.

— Ma copine ?

— La vampire !

Cette fois, les sourcils de la Poupée se haussèrent.

— Ah, Romuald ? Non, mais je ne m’inquiète pas pour lui… et de toute façon, je ne m’attends pas à le revoir avant demain matin.

— Lui… Le…, soupira le Clown en terminant de fixer la selle. On dirait bien que tu la tiens pour un homme.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Dolaine. Toi, par contre, tu le tiens pour une femme, visiblement.

— Normal, non ? Je préfère savoir que tu voyages avec une femme qu’un homme !

— Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

— Ben, dit-il en se redressant. Parce que sinon, je pourrais bien être jaloux.

Elle le fixa un moment, cherchant à deviner s’il se moquait d’elle. Un petit bruit de bouche méprisant lui échappa.

— Alors ça… ! On se connaît à peine et tu te permets déjà de me sortit ce genre de choses ?

Aloïs s’adossa à sa monture, les bras croisés.

— Tu sais, chez nous… c’est normal. Nos femmes prendraient ça pour un compliment.

— Ah vraiment ? Eh bien, je les plains, les pauvres ! Enfin, c’est vrai qu’on prétend qu’elles attendent d’un homme qu’il gère leur existence. Moi, en tout cas, je ne supporterai pas ça ! Jamais ! Et si un homme espère partager ma vie, il a tout intérêt à rester à sa place. Sinon, gare à lui !

Disant cela, elle planta les poings sur ses hanches et retroussa le nez.

Un sourire au coin aux lèvres, Aloïs secoua la tête.

— Eh bien moi, je n’accepterai jamais d’être l’inférieur de ma femme. Je pense même que je chercherai toujours à avoir le dessus. Mais, tu sais… je ne crois pas non plus que j’apprécierais qu’elle m’obéisse au doigt et à l’œil.

Et face à l’expression incrédule de son interlocutrice, il laissa échapper un rire.

— Hé, je ne suis pas en train de me moquer de toi ! Vraiment, ça ne me plairait pas.

— Je ne pensais jamais entendre ça de la bouche d’un Clown.

— Ah, encore des préjugés ? Mais peut-être que je suis un cas particulier, je ne sais pas. C’est ennuyeux un couple où il n’y a jamais de compétition. Je me lasserais sans doute d’une compagne qui se contenterait de me dire oui et de baisser la tête chaque fois que je hausserai le ton. Je préférerais qu’elle n’en fasse qu’à sa tête et que nous nous disputions.

— Tss ! Et comment est-ce que tu le prendrais, dis-moi, si elle avait le dernier mot ?

Aloïs s’accorda un temps de réflexion.

— Je ne sais pas trop… je pense que ça m’énerverait, mais ce serait toujours plus amusant ainsi. Et puis, si je voulais une épouse docile, il y a longtemps que je serais retourné chez les miens pour y trouver une femme. Ce serait plus facile que d’essayer de te faire la cour.

L’espace d’un instant, Dolaine ne sut quoi répondre et ils restèrent là, à soutenir le regard de l’autre. Puis elle battit des paupières et, sentant une pointe d’agacement la gagner, répliqua :

— Tiens donc ! Une déclaration, maintenant ? Est-ce que tu n’irais pas un peu vite en besogne ? Je ne crois pourtant pas avoir laissé entendre que tu m’intéressais.

Ce qui sembla beaucoup amuser son interlocuteur. Nullement vexé, celui-ci répondit :

— Je sais bien, mais à défaut de passer encore pour un Diablotin, nous autres Clowns préférons ne pas trop attendre si une femme nous plaît... des fois qu’un rival chercherait à nous doubler !

L’expression de plus en plus sombre, Dolaine fut sur le point de l’envoyer paître, mais Aloïs eut un geste de la main pour lui signifier de laisser tomber. Puis il se hissa sur le dos de sa monture, qui renifla d’agacement.

— Allez, monte !

Elle contempla la main qu’il lui tendait. Elle savait qu’elle pouvait encore refuser. Tourner les talons et retourner en ville. Cela signerait la fin de toute relation entre eux et, en tant que Clown, il ne chercherait pas à la retenir. En tout cas, elle ne le pensait pas.

Néanmoins, elle se dit qu’une balade n’engageait à rien et qu’il en était tout aussi conscient qu’elle. Alors, elle accepta son aide pour monter sur l’animal et se retrouva bientôt assise derrière lui, pas franchement rassurée.

— Ça risque de secouer un peu, la prévint-il. N’hésite pas à t’accrocher à moi. Je te promets de ne pas prendre ça pour des avances.

En réponse, elle le frappa du poing au niveau de l’épaule, ce qui le fit rire.

Sur l’instigation d’Aloïs, la chauve-souris se mit en marche. Le Clown avait rabattu sur son nez une paire de lunettes de vol qui rappelaient à Dolaine celles que les Pantins utilisaient parfois, pour se prémunir de tout accident quand ils travaillaient le fer. Leur monture semblait toujours aussi récalcitrante et il lui fallut un temps fou pour sortir de sa tanière. Soudain, la Poupée sentit le vent s’engouffrer dans ses cheveux et, avant qu’elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui l’attendait, l’animal s’était laissé tomber dans le vide.

La peur la fit s’agripper de toutes ses forces au Clown. La chauve-souris, elle, avait déployé ses ailes immenses et partait à l’assaut du ciel à une vitesse vertigineuse.

De panique, Dolaine avait fermé les yeux, qui larmoyaient déjà à cause du vent frappant son visage. Son cœur battait la chamade et son estomac menaçait de rendre son petit déjeuner. Ce ne fut qu’une fois qu’elle sentit le vol de l’animal se stabiliser qu’elle rouvrit les paupières. Un hoquet d’émerveillement lui échappa.

Sous eux et à perte de vue, la mer. L’eau scintillait sous le soleil. Un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule lui permit d’apercevoir Petit-Frère, masse de terre recouverte par la végétation. Ses cheveux lui claquaient contre le visage et elle osa lâcher Aloïs d’une main, pour les repousser en arrière. Elle la reporta vivement à la taille du Clown quand la chauve-souris vira un peu sèchement sur la gauche, pour retourner en direction de l’île.

— Alors, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? questionna Aloïs, d’une voix forte.

Dolaine secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Ils avaient regagné les abords de Petit-Frère et survolaient à présent l’Aînée. Ses rues et ses toits défilaient sous eux. On pouvait distinguer les habitants, points minuscules vaquant à leurs occupations, et, plus loin, le port, où plusieurs bateaux mouillaient.

Leur monture atteignit ce dernier, où ils furent nombreux à mener une main en visière pour les observer. Certains avec une inquiétude évidente, car l’on voyait peu de créatures de cette taille dans le ciel Ekinoxe. Puis la chauve-souris prit la direction des forêts et, là, le spectacle devint encore plus fabuleux avec, à l’horizon, la silhouette d’une haute montagne.

Aloïs fit décrire une courbe à sa monture, afin qu’elle se rapproche un peu de la cime des arbres. Entre les branches, Dolaine put apercevoir quelques animaux effrayés fuir à toutes pattes. Des groupes d’oiseaux s’envolèrent, identifiant leur masse comme un danger potentiel. Ici et là, on pouvait voir de fines colonnes de fumée s’élever jusqu’aux cieux : sans doute quelques feux destinés à la cuisson de repas.

À cette hauteur, la Poupée découvrait que Petit-Frère n’était en fait qu’une immense forêt ; les villes n’en recouvrant qu’une toute petite superficie. Le reste était le territoire de la nature et du temps s’écoulerait avant que les générations venues de Grande-Mère ne la défigurent complètement.

— On va se poser là, l’informa Aloïs, comme ils atteignaient un lac.

La chauve-souris survola un moment le lieu : clairière au sol inégal, en partie recouverte de végétation et de roche. Un ruisseau, plus haut, qui se terminait en une petite cascade, se jetait dans le lac. Finalement, Aloïs fit se poser l’animal à proximité de l’eau et remonta ses lunettes sur son front.

Puis il se tourna vers Dolaine et, écartant les bras, lui offrit un large sourire.

— Alors, n’est-ce pas que ça en valait la peine ?


	8. Episode 7 - Partie 8 : Petit-Frère

9

Après avoir profité d’un cadre charmant pour leur pique-nique, ils s’étaient enfoncés dans la forêt pour une petite balade digestive qui les mena près du territoire Chulpek. La proximité de celui-ci les avait poussés à s’arrêter car, comme son compagnon devait le lui apprendre, si cette tribu réprouvait la violence, elle n’appréciait pas que des étrangers s’aventurent sur ses terres sans bonne raison. Alors, pour s’éviter rencontres et explications pénibles, ils avaient un moment longé la frontière, avant de revenir sur leurs pas.

À présent, la nuit était tombée et Dolaine regagnait son hôtel. Elle avait laissé Aloïs au centre-ville une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, après avoir dîné avec lui. L’avait quitté sans lui promettre quoique ce soit, car, au fond d’elle, elle n’était pas certaine de désirer le revoir un jour.

Au cours de l’après-midi, ils avaient pourtant beaucoup discuté, échangeant davantage sur leurs existences et permettant ainsi à chacun de mieux cerner l’autre. Malgré son baratin et son assurance un peu trop affirmée, elle ne pouvait nier qu’il lui était sympathique et, même, qu’il ne lui déplaisait pas, mais… de là à imaginer aller plus loin avec lui…

Le problème n’était pas à chercher du côté de leurs différences culturelles, auxquelles elle pensait pouvoir s’accommoder, pour peu qu’il en face de même de son côté, mais plutôt d’un trait de caractère typiquement Clown. En effet, on ne sortait pas avec l’un d’eux comme l’on sortirait avec un Pantin ou un Pierrot, juste pour voir. Ils étaient bien trop sérieux dans leurs relations et, à partir du moment où elle lui laisserait entrevoir la possibilité qu’il puisse l’intéresser, les choses iraient beaucoup trop vite.

— Au moins, soupira-t-elle, il a de l’argent…

Elle pensa à Raphaël. À sa tête, si elle ramenait un Clown chez eux. Par le passé, il avait été très jaloux d’Aury. Pierrot avant d’être Pantin, il considérait que ce qui convenait le mieux à une Poupée était un Pierrot… bien qu’à cette époque, son discours n’était pas désintéressé. Elle savait qu’il avait eu des sentiments pour elle et que ceux-ci l’avaient poussé à quitter Porcelaine pour la rejoindre à Sétar. Et à peine recevait-elle la lettre lui annonçant son arrivée qu’il était déjà sur les routes, la mettant dans l’incapacité de lui dire qu’il ferait mieux de rester auprès des siens. Qu’elle n’éprouvait rien à son égard, sinon l’affection particulière que l’on dédie à un cousin, sinon à un frère.

Elle se souvenait encore de cette matinée où elle avait été tirée de son sommeil par des coups frappés à sa porte. De son expression, quand elle lui avait finalement ouvert. De la lueur d’espoir qu’elle avait vu briller dans son regard. Ce n’était donc pas de gaieté de cœur qu’elle s’était appliquée à la faire disparaître, une fois installés au salon. Lui signifier qu’il n’y aurait jamais rien entre eux, qu’il s’était bercé d’illusion et qu’elle préférerait encore rester célibataire toute sa vie, que de l’accepter comme compagnon, avait sans doute été le discours le plus difficile qu’elle ait eu à prononcer. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, mais il l’y contraignait. Et par honnêteté envers lui, elle avait jugé préférable de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Après ça, elle avait espéré qu’il repartirait à Porcelaine avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, avant que sa famille ne soit définitivement contrainte de rompre ses fiançailles prévues de longue date avec la fille d’une ferme voisine, mais il s’y était refusé. Sans doute trop honteux pour cela, ou peut-être espérant, tout au fond de lui, que ses sentiments à son égard changeraient au fil du temps. L’imbécile ! Autant dire qu’il avait été de déception en déception.

Et en parlant de lui, il faudra qu’elle songe à lui écrire une lettre quand ils seront de retour en mer. Pendant leur pause forcée à Létis, elle lui en avait expédié une, pour lui narrer les événements de Porcelaine, mais aussi le drame qui avait eu lieu ici – bien qu’en toute honnêtement, elle ait longtemps hésité à le faire. Elle connaissait son cousin et savait qu’il ne manquerait pas de se faire un sang d’encre en découvrant ses péripéties.

À présent, toute la question était de savoir si elle tenait à lui apprendre sa rencontre avec Aloïs… en un sens, ça ne le regardait pas. Et même pas du tout. Alors… sans doute passerait-elle cette information sous silence. Du moins, pour le moment…

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand une ombre se jeta sur elle. Son hôtel était en vue et ce fut tout juste si elle eut le temps de se retourner. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais une main se plaquait déjà contre et une forte odeur envahit ses narines.

L’instant d’après, elle perdait connaissance…

  


10

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, Aloïs bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Autour de lui, la place du marché était presque déserte. La plupart des stands s’y dressaient encore, débarrassés de leur marchandise et souvent du drap qui les recouvrait dans la journée. Des lampadaires éclairaient faiblement la scène. Sur le sol, quelques détritus qui seraient balayés avant que le marché ne reprenne vie, le lendemain. Des papiers, surtout. Il donna un coup de pied dans l’un d’eux, qu’on avait chiffonné en forme de boule.

Au moment de quitter Dolaine, il avait promis de venir lui dire au revoir avant son départ. Ensuite… les Dieux seuls savaient quand ils se reverraient et s’ils se reverraient.

Il connaissait son adresse et elle n’ignorait pas qu’elle pourrait venir le visiter quand elle le souhaiterait à Petit-Frère. Mais il ne pensait pas qu’elle s’en donnerait la peine. Non, s’il désirait que leur relation aille plus loin, alors ce serait à lui de se déplacer.

Il soupira. S’intéresser à une Poupée… sa mère en serait malade rien qu’à cette idée. Quant à son père, il l’imaginait bien n’avoir pour seule réaction qu’un haussement d’épaules blasé. Après tout, à son départ de Porcelaine, ce dernier lui avait signifié qu’il n’attendait plus rien de lui et, même, qu’il y avait longtemps qu’il avait perdu tout espoir à son sujet. Une humiliation qu’il trimbalait encore aujourd’hui. Et maintenant ça ? Laisser entendre à une Poupée qu’elle lui plaisait ? À croire qu’il ne tenait pas à se racheter à ses yeux.

Il se gratta la nuque. La fatigue le malmenait et il n’aspirait plus qu’à se rouler en boule quelque part, pour dormir. Rentrer chez lui, toutefois, ne serait sans doute pas possible cette nuit non plus. Pas prudent… pas prudent du tout, par les temps qui courraient.

D’ailleurs, et depuis presque deux semaines, il logeait dans la grotte de sa chauve-souris. Il y avait installé une couche sommaire et y transportait chaque jour ses marchandises, pour éviter qu’elles ne lui soient dérobées. Avec son animal comme gardien, l’endroit était sûr. La nuit, surtout, elle aurait réduit en pièces tous ceux qui s’en seraient approchés d’un peu trop près. Néanmoins, il n’avait pas le courage d’y retourner maintenant. La route était longue et il se sentait éreinté. Du reste, avec la visite de Dolaine, il avait débarrassé le lieu de toute trace qui pourrait laisser penser qu’il y vivait. Il lui faudrait donc se confectionner un nouveau matelas de végétations, une tâche qui lui demanderait du temps, beaucoup trop de temps.

Il s’arrêta à deux mètres de son stand et jeta un regard autour de lui. Pas certain qu’il soit très conseillé de dormir là cette nuit. Il serait-même sans doute préférable qu’il aille se rouler en boule sous un stand voisin, en espérant se réveiller avant l’arrivée de son propriétaire. Un risque qu’il se sentait prêt à courir, n’ayant pas de meilleure idée.

Il s’apprêtait donc à faire le tour de la place, à la recherche de la planque adéquate, quand le drap qui recouvrait le stand situé juste sur sa gauche se souleva. Dessous, un individu qu’il connaissait de vue. Un ivrogne dont le commerce de spiritueux n’arrangeait en rien son vice. Vraiment pas. À force de boire sa marchandise, plutôt que de la vendre, il était si fauché qu’il en était lui-même réduit à dormir là, à même le sol, comme un animal.

— Dis donc, c’est toi le Clown Aloïs ?

Aloïs se raidit. S’il y avait bien une chose dont il avait appris à se méfier, c’était bien qu’on l’aborde de cette façon. Sur la défensive, prêt à détaler au moindre signe de danger, il répondit :

— Qui le demande ?

Dans une série de grognements, l’homme s’extirpa de sous son abri de fortune. Comme il se remettait sur pied, il porta une main au bas de son dos et grimaça.

— Des types que tu connais. Une bande de jojos pas bien aimables. Le genre qu’on préfère éviter. Y m’ont filé un message pour toi. Z'avaient peur, qu’ils disaient, qu’on te le fauche s’ils te le laissaient sur ton stand. Comme si y en avait d’assez cons pour ça, hé ! Voulaient juste avoir quelqu’un sur qui cogner si le message t’arrivait pas !

Au fond des yeux glauques de l’autre, une lueur de reproche. Il lui en veut de le mêler à ses problèmes et c’est bien compréhensible. Tout en grommelant, l’homme entreprit de fouiller les poches de son pantalon froissé et usé, pour en tirer un bout de papier chiffonné. Il le tendit en direction d’Aloïs qui ne fit pas un geste pour s’en saisir. À la place, celui-ci se crispa davantage encore et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, à la recherche de la moindre silhouette hostile qui pourrait se dissimuler là.

— Alors ? Tu vas m’le prendre, oui ?! s’impatienta l’autre.

— Fais-en une boule et envoie-le par ici, lui répondit Aloïs.

— Quoi ? Non mais tu crois peut-être que j’ai pas mieux à faire, des fois ?

Et comprenant à l’expression du Clown que celui-ci était sérieux, il partit dans une nouvelle série de grognements. Au menu, des malédictions envers le monde entier et en particulier pour une certaine engeance issue des entrailles de Porcelaine.

Il fit tout de même ce qu’on lui demandait et, après avoir bien chiffonné le message dans ses grosses mains, le jeta en direction de l’autre, qui le reçut au niveau de l’épaule.

— J’espère qu’ils te briseront en deux !

Là-dessus, et sans cesser de grogner, il retourna s’installer sous son stand et rabattit sèchement le drap devant lui.

Aloïs attendit encore quelques instants, avant de baisser les yeux sur la petite boulette de papier qui avait roulé à moins d’un mètre de lui. Il s’en approcha et, après s’être assuré une dernière fois qu’aucun indésirable n’était en vue, la ramassa.

Le message, truffé de fautes et rédigé dans une écriture effroyable, fut difficile à déchiffrer. Quand il y parvint, un hoquet d’horreur lui échappa, avant que la colère ne vienne embraser son regard.


	9. Episode 7 - Partie 9 : Petit-Frère

11

Dolaine reprit connaissance au son de voix graves. La vision incertaine, elle battit faiblement des paupières, avant de les refermer, incommodée par la lumière qui baignait les lieux. L’esprit cotonneux, elle avait du mal à réfléchir. Puis, le souvenir de son agression lui revint brutalement en mémoire et elle se redressa dans un sursaut sur la chaise où on l’avait installée. Respirant avec bruit, elle fit voler son regard affolé autour d’elle.

L'endroit avait tout d’une salle à manger. Une large table en occupait le centre. Des chaises à dossier haut, un poil austères. Ses petites mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs, tandis que ses yeux accrochaient le lustre au plafond. Puis ils se portèrent en direction des trois hommes qui, depuis son réveil, conservaient le silence. Deux lui étaient inconnus, mais le troisième…

— Vous !

Ces épaules larges, cette tronche patibulaire, ce nez cassé et ces yeux agressifs appartenaient à l’homme l’ayant abordé la veille, en prétendant être à la recherche d’Aloïs. En compagnie d’un second – un individu sec, aux yeux de fouine et aux gestes nerveux – il se tenait debout, à l’autre bout de la table, derrière un troisième – celui-là installé devant les restes d’un repas. Ce dernier porta une tasse à ses lèvres et dit :

— On émerge enfin ?

L’individu possédait une moustache entretenue et était vêtu avec autant d’élégance que de prix. Entre deux âges, il possédait des cheveux sombres et peignés en arrière. Tout chez lui, jusqu’à la courbe de son sourcil droit, témoignait d’un orgueil démesuré. Et celui-ci devait être d’autant plus exacerbée qu’en dehors de sa tenue, l’homme n’avait rien d’agréable à regarder.

D’abord sous le choc, la Poupée sentit l’indignation la submerger. Rageuse, elle tapa du poing sur les accoudoirs.

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu’est-ce que je fiche ici ?!

Sa colère était d’autant plus vive qu’elle lui servait à étouffer sa panique naissante. L’élégant prit le temps de se tamponner la bouche avec sa serviette, avant de croiser les mains et de rejeter la tête en arrière, un peu comme s’il cherchait à repousser une mèche de cheveux.

— Quel caractère ! (Puis, avec un sourire fat :) Tu es ici chez moi et, moi, je suis monsieur Lebon. (La note pompeuse qu’il mit dans le « monsieur » en était presque comique.) Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de moi.

— Je devrais ?

Un claquement de langue. Après une brève crispation de ses traits, l’individu retrouva son sourire.

— Peut-être pas, en effet. Enfin, si tu étais de Petit-Frère, je prendrais ta réponse pour une insulte, mais…

Le geste de la main qu’il eut se voulait sans doute magnanime, mais ne parvint qu’à hérisser un peu plus la Poupée.

— Et moi je suis Dolaine Follenfant, répliqua-t-elle. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous m’excuserez, mais j’ai mieux à faire de ma nuit !

Là-dessus, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la porte à double battant – située juste derrière Lebon –, mais le grand type vint se poster devant. Les bras croisés et la mine hostile. Dolaine lui décocha un regard sombre. Son employeur laissa entendre un petit rire, rappelant le gloussement d’une poule.

— Allons, allons, que d’impatience ! La nuit est encore jeune, aussi nous feras-tu bien l’honneur de rester un peu avec nous.

Dolaine se tourna vivement vers lui.

— Et jusqu’à quand ?

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire de vieux matou gourmand.

— Oh, je dirais jusqu’à ce que ton ami le Clown daigne m’apporter mon argent. Si tu dois être fâchée contre quelqu’un, c’est bien contre lui. Cet imbécile emprunte aux autres et est incapable de les rembourser. Je veux bien être patient et compréhensif, mais enfin… tout le monde a ses limites.

Le froncement de sourcils de Dolaine s’accentua. Aloïs… est-ce qu’il était en train de parler d’Aloïs ? Oui, bien sûr que ça ne pouvait être que lui. Celui-là ! Mais dans quelle sorte de pétrin l’avait-il fourrée ?

_Je savais bien que j’aurais dû rester sur mes gardes,_ s’agaça-t-elle, avant de planter les poings sur ses hanches et de répliquer :

— Je ne suis pas venue seule à Petit-Frère, vous savez ? Et si mon ami le vampire ne me voit pas demain matin à l’embarcadère, il comprendra que quelque chose m’est arrivé !

Lebon haussa les sourcils, avant d’adresser un regard sévère à ses subordonnés. L’homme mince se renfrogna et tourna le nez en direction de son collègue, un peu comme s’il considérait que la chose ne le concernait pas. Il expliqua tout de même :

— J’sais pas s’ils voyageaient ensemble, mais on m’a raconté qu’un vampire aurait débarqué dans le coin y a quelques jours.

— Et bien sûr, personne n’a jugé utile de m’en informer ?

— Faut nous comprendre, patron, plaida le mastodonte. On s’est dit qu’il devait juste rejoindre ceux de l’île. Un de plus ou un de moins… qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ?

— Peut-être rien, en effet. Mais si quelqu’un t’a vu l’enlever et que ce vampire commence à poser des questions, il ne sera pas long à remonter jusqu’à nous.

La voix de l’employeur s’était faite tranchante. Il ne souriait plus et ses hommes ne cherchèrent pas à se défendre davantage. Dolaine tenta sa chance :

— Exactement ! Et vous savez à quoi ça ressemble, un vampire fou furieux ? À votre place, j'éviterais de m’y frotter. Aussi…

Elle effectua un pas de plus en direction de la porte, l’air décidé. Le mastodonte adressa un coup d'oeil incertain à Lebon. Ce dernier émit un claquement de langue, avant de retrouver son sourire… mais un sourire dénué de toute chaleur.

— Je crois que nous pouvons courir le risque de te garder encore un peu. (Et comme Dolaine le fusillait du regard, il s’accouda contre la table d’une main et roucoula, soudain confiant :) Tu as dit que vous ne vous reverrez pas avant demain matin, c’est bien ça ? D’ici là, il n’y a sans doute pas grand danger pour nous.

— Je lui dirai que vous m’avez séquestrée ! Si vous pensez vous en tirer comme ça… !

— Alors, nous ferons en sorte de ne te libérer qu’avec assez de temps devant toi pour attraper ton bateau. J’imagine qu’il ne désirera pas attendre le suivant, pas vrai ?

L’air hautement satisfait de lui-même, il porta une main à sa moustache et la caressa. Dolaine eut envie de se jeter sur lui pour l’étrangler. Ses cheveux se hérissèrent et elle aurait laissé éclater sa colère si, dans le fond de la pièce, elle n’avait pas aperçu une seconde porte. Plus petite, celle-ci était en partie dissimulée dans un point d’ombre. Pour qu’ils ne se donnent pas la peine de la surveiller, c’est qu’elle ne devait mener sur aucune autre issue. Sans doute un simple couloir qui se finissait en cul-de-sac. Mais si elle parvenait à l’atteindre, alors elle pourrait dénicher une fenêtre par laquelle regagner la rue… enfin, à supposer qu’ils se trouvent au rez-de-chaussée, sans quoi sa fuite se révélerait sans doute compromise.

Ne voulant pas que l’autre devine ses intentions, elle se força à détourner le regard de ce nouvel espoir. Et, pour donner le change, répliqua :

— Il faut quand même être stupide pour imaginer que mon enlèvement aura une quelconque influence sur Aloïs. Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours, aussi pourquoi se soucierait-il de ce qu’il m’arrive ?

D’ailleurs, son esprit ne cessait de revenir à ce que lui avait appris Lebon. Pourquoi Aloïs aurait-il eu besoin d’emprunter de l’argent à de tels individus ? Elle voulait bien croire qu’il n’était pas riche à millions, mais… honnêtement, toute cette histoire sentait de plus en plus mauvais.

L’homme s’apprêtait à lui répondre quand, soudain, le lustre s’éteignit. D’un même mouvement, tous levèrent le nez dans sa direction et des exclamations fusèrent. Les ténèbres qui régnaient dans la pièce étaient complètes, celle-ci ne possédant pas la moindre fenêtre par laquelle auraient pu filtrer les faibles rayons de la lune. Dolaine comprit qu’elle n’aurait pas de meilleure occasion pour se tirer de ce guêpier.

Alors qu’elle commençait à longer la table, se guidant grâce aux chaises qu’elle effleurait du bout des doigts, son kidnappeur se redressa. Elle le sut, car sa chaise grinça quand il la repoussa en arrière.

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu’est-ce que ces imbéciles m’ont encore inventé ?!

La voix du géant lui répondit :

— J’vais jeter un œil, patron.

Il ouvrit l’un des battants de la porte. Dans le couloir voisin, une fenêtre se découpait et l’éclairage diffusé par des lampadaires amena un peu de clarté dans la pièce. Dolaine pesta intérieurement. Elle n’avait pas tant progressé que cela et ne se trouvait pas encore dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle, là où elle aurait pu se dissimuler. Le regard de Lebon se tourna dans sa direction. Au même moment, un juron, suivi d’un cri, s’éleva quelque part dans la maison.

Profitant de cette nouvelle diversion, la Poupée bondit en avant, fonçant vers l’emplacement supposé de la seconde porte. L’élégant la vit faire et hurla quelque chose qu’elle ne comprit pas. Un ordre fut aboyé, mais elle trouvait déjà la poignée et ouvrait le battant en grand. Elle s’engouffra dans un couloir aux multiples fenêtres, talonnée par un bruit de course.

Un coup d’œil à l’extérieur lui apprit qu’elle se trouvait au moins au premier étage. Et à cause de sa petite taille, elle craignait les conséquences d’un tel saut.

Gagnée par la panique, elle tourna un regard affolé en direction du mur de droite. Là, des portes donnant certainement sur d’autres pièces. Difficile d’espérer y trouver une issue. Aussi, en désespoir de cause, ouvrit-elle l’une des fenêtres. Après un regard pour le vide qui s’étirait sous elle, elle avisa le lampadaire situé juste à côté et décida de tenter le coup.

Elle déglutit, se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et allait pour sauter quand deux bras se refermèrent sur elle. Un cri lui échappa. Comme elle se débattait, son agresseur pesta. Elle continua de se démener avec toute l’énergie en sa possession et son crâne vint finalement rencontrer le visage de l’autre. Un craquement, suivi d’une exclamation douloureuse. La pression autour de son corps se relâcha et, se rattrapant à l’encadrement, elle retrouva son équilibre sur le bord de celui-ci, avant de bondir en direction du lampadaire. Ses mains tendues en avant parvinrent à s’y agripper et elle y enroula les jambes, encore toute tremblante d’émotion.

Debout dans le couloir qu’elle venait de quitter, la silhouette de Lebon. Une main portée à son nez, du sang lui dégoulinait jusqu’à la mâchoire. La souffrance crispait ses traits et la colère lui donnait les allures d’un fou furieux.

— Sale petite garce ! Tu vas me le payez, je… !

Le reste de sa phrase s’étrangla dans sa gorge, comme une chaîne venait s’enrouler autour de son cou et le tirait en arrière. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa. Le souffle coupé, il s’écroula à terre et laissa entendre une toux douloureuse. Il se redressait tout juste sur un coude quand deux jambes vinrent se planter dans son champ de vision. Et, plus haut, un visage renfrogné par la mauvaise humeur : celui d’Aloïs.

— Vraiment, monsieur Lebon, vous n’êtes pas raisonnable…

— Alors toi ! On peut dire que je te retiens, espèce d’imbécile ! pesta Dolaine, toujours cramponnée à son lampadaire.

Le regard que le Clown tourna dans sa direction n’était qu’incrédulité.

— Et c’est comme ça que je suis accueilli, alors que je suis venu pour te sauver ? Tu pourrais au moins me remercier !

— Te remercier ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je te signale que c’est de ta faute si je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation.

L’expression d’Aloïs s’assombrit et nul doute qu’une dispute aurait éclaté entre eux si, dans un cri de victoire, Lebon ne lui avait pas étreint les jambes des deux bras.

— Je te tiens, le Clown ! Pas question que tu repartes de là sans m’avoir rendu mon argent !

Aloïs baissa les yeux sur lui et laissa échapper un soupir. D’un mouvement du bras, la chaîne qui entravait toujours le cou de l’homme se relâcha – son autre extrémité enroulée autour du poignet de son propriétaire –, pour pendre, lâche, au niveau de ses épaules. L’entrave se terminait par trois petites branches, lestées de perles sombres : une arme que les Clowns des Cavernes appréciaient et qui appartenait au patrimoine de leur peuple.

— Monsieur Lebon…, commença-t-il.

Vivement, il se baissa et attrapa l’autre par le col. Dans sa main, quelque chose brilla et vint effleurer la gorge de son interlocuteur, qui écarquilla les yeux. Ceux du Clown étaient deux puits sombres, intégralement noirs. Comme ils se posaient sur l’homme, la glotte de celui-ci lui remonta bien haut dans la gorge.

— Je vous ai promis de vous rembourser, continua Aloïs. Et je n’ai qu’une parole… non ! Nous autres Clown, n’avons qu’une parole. Aussi, ce n’était vraiment pas utile de s’en prendre à mon amie.

Et comme son interlocuteur ne répondait rien, figé par la terreur :

— Il faut simplement être un peu patient. C’est d’accord ? Soyez patient, monsieur Lebon ! Car la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi indulgent.

L’homme laissa échapper un couinement pathétique, que le Clown prit pour un « oui ». Libérant sa victime, il se redressa et se tourna vers Dolaine.

— Je suis désolé que tu aies été… hé ! Où est-ce que tu es ?!

Au niveau du lampadaire, plus trace de la Poupée. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre ouverte et l’aperçut, en bas, au milieu de la rue. Elle marchait d’un bon pas, sans un regard pour le bâtiment derrière elle.

— Hé ! Non mais oh ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle fit brusquement volte-face pour répliquer :

— Comment ça, qu’est-ce que je fais ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j’allais attendre bien sagement que monsieur en ait terminé avec ses affaires !

— Mais attends, par Ul ! Je te raccompagne à ton hôtel.

— Pas besoin !

— Mais…

— J’ai dit, pas besoin ! Reste loin de moi, c’est le mieux que tu aies à faire après ce que…

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par le vacarme d’une explosion. À quelques rues de là, le ciel s’embrasa. Un nuage noir ne tarda pas à accompagner le phénomène, en même temps que les fenêtres – au niveau des habitations voisines – s’ouvraient sur des visages inquiets.

Lebon, qui s’était redressé et s’appuyait d’une main contre le mur, s’esclaffa.

— C’est d’accord, le Clown ! Je t’accorde encore un peu de temps, mais en échange, je me paye ta bicoque !

Son rire s’étouffa, comme la chaîne de son interlocuteur revenait s’enrouler autour de son cou. Il hoqueta, se sentit partir en avant et son visage se retrouva en plein dans la trajectoire du poing d’Aloïs. Sous la force du coup, sa tête fut rejetée en arrière dans une gerbe de sang.

Sonné, il s’écroula, mais il n’y avait déjà plus personne pour assister à la scène…


	10. Episode 7 - Partie 10 : Petit-Frère

12

— C’est pas vrai ! Par les Dieux, dites-moi que je fais un cauchemar !

Dolaine avait suivi Aloïs jusqu’au lieu de l’explosion. Poussé par la panique, le Clown ne faisait plus du tout attention à elle et c’était même un miracle s’il ne l’avait pas semée. À présent, ils se trouvaient dans une petite cour privée, encerclée par des immeubles dont la majorité des locataires – s’ils n’étaient pas aux fenêtres – avaient quitté leur appartement pour assister de plus près au drame. Drame qui se présentait sous la forme d’un cratère sombre et fumant, jonché par les débris d’un cabanon. Des objets s’éparpillaient ici et là, carbonisés ou encore en train de brûler. La moitié d’un lit, également. Toutes les possessions d’une vie détruites en l’espace de quelques secondes.

Tout en jurant, Aloïs fit le tour des dégâts, ramassant parfois un objet brisé en laissant échapper une plainte, avant de le rejeter à terre pour aller s’apitoyer sur un autre. De la masse de curieux, un murmure se faisait entendre.

— Mais c’est pas vrai !

Non sans précaution, Dolaine s’avança au milieu des restes de l’habitation qui semblait avoir été des plus sommaires. Du pied, elle repoussa un baquet cabossé et jeta un regard autour d’elle. Sa voix, quand elle s’éleva, avait des accents dangereux :

— J’ai la réputation d’être radine, mais même moi je n’accepterais pas de vivre dans une telle indigence…

Aloïs, qui avait ramassé plusieurs vêtements troués et roussis, se tourna vivement vers elle.

— Tu crois vraiment que c’est le moment de parler de ça ?!

Son ton était empreint d’une telle exaspération qu’il piqua la Poupée au vif. Retroussant le nez, cette dernière le pointa d’un doigt accusateur.

— Si c’est le moment ? Si c’est le moment ?! Tu oses me dire ça, sale petit menteur ! Non seulement tu te paies ma tête, mais en plus, tu m’attires des problèmes ! Et moi, je devrais accepter ça en silence ? Monsieur se fait passer pour plus riche qu’il ne l’est, alors qu’il est criblé de dettes !

Si elle était furieuse, Aloïs l’était au moins autant qu’elle. Abandonnant les vestiges de sa garde-robe, il vint se planter face à elle et ce fut sur le même ton impatient qu’il répliqua :

— D’accord je t’ai menti : je n’ai pas d’argent ! Quand j’ai quitté Porcelaine, je n’avais pas un sou en poche et j’ai dû me débrouiller pur refaire ma vie ici. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si tu voulais vraiment que je sois honnête, tu n’avais qu’à pas être aussi vénale !

— Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

— Que ce qu’on dit sur vous autres, Poupées, est vrai ! Vous n’êtes attirées que par nos richesses ! Si je t’avais avoué que je suis endetté et que j’ai à peine de quoi vivre, jamais tu ne te serais intéressé à moi, pas vrai ?

— Non mais écoutez-le ! Et qui te dis que je m’intéresse à toi ?! Tu te crois peut-être à ce point irrésistible ?

— En tout cas, tu ne crachais pas sur mon argent quand tu pensais que j’en avais !

Grossière erreur de sa part, mais Aloïs ne le comprit que quand la main de son interlocutrice rencontra sa joue.

Le silence s’abattit sur leurs spectateurs. Certains avaient mené une main devant leur bouche, tandis que d’autres se retenaient visiblement d’éclater de rire. L’air stupide, ne parvenant pas à croire qu’elle venait de le gifler, Aloïs porta les doigts à sa joue douloureuse.

Avec un reniflement méprisant, Dolaine tourna les talons. Elle n’avait pas fait deux pas que le Clown reprenait contact avec la réalité et tendait une main pour la retenir.

— Attends, tu… !

Mais une autre s’abattit sur son épaule. Une vieille main sèche, aux doigts aussi recourbés que les griffes d’un rapace. Et une voix désagréable, à son oreille, qui exultait :

— Je te tiens, voyou ! Non seulement tu m’dois trois mois de loyer, mais en plus tu t’permets de faire péter ma cahute ! Cette fois, t’as gagné, on va régler ça auprès des autorités !

Aloïs adressa un regard paniqué au vieil homme. L’autre se tenait courbé, presque bossu et, dans sa bouche, il ne lui restait pas trois dents. De sa canne, il se mit à lui fouetter les côtes.

— Non… écoutez, m’sieur Jean, c’est vraiment pas le moment de…

— Comment qu’tu dis ? Pas l’moment ? Tu te foutrais pas d’moi des fois ?!

— Non, je vous assure que…

— Allez, ramène-toi, graine de canaille !

— M’sieur Jean, vous ne comprenez pas, je… Dolaine ! Dolaine ! Attends, bon sang !

Mais la Poupée, sans lui accorder un regard, disparaissait déjà au coin de la rue…

  


13

_Je reviendrai vous voir_ , promit Romuald.

Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever. Rassemblés dans ce qui représentait l’entrée de leur domaine, la communauté toute entière était venue assister à son départ… pas par curiosité, tristesse, ni même en signe d’affection pour lui, mais parce que sa façon de les informer qu’il les quittait avait éveillé en eux ce comportement inscrit dans leur mémoire commune. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ils sentaient que c’était ainsi qu’il convenait d’agir.

Quelques vampires hochèrent la tête, pour lui signifier qu’ils l’avaient compris. Mais on ne lui fit pas d’adieux et il ne s’y attendait de toute façon pas. Malgré tout, l’indifférence des siens le frappait plus que jamais.

Il lui semblait presque que ces vampires étaient bien plus insensibles que ceux qu’il avait quittés à Éternelle. Au moins ceux-là avaient-ils su éprouver des sentiments, même négatifs, à son encontre.

Du regard, il balaya ces visages si inexpressifs et si semblables. Seuls leurs cheveux, et encore, parvenaient à les différencier, tantôt noirs, tantôt blancs, tantôt absents. Et dans les puits sombres qui se dessinaient au milieu de ces faces lisses, pas la moindre étincelle de vie. En vrai, étaient-ils seulement conscients d’exister ?

Il hésita. Il savait qu’il ne servirait à rien d’ajouter quoi que ce soit. Mais il lui semblait qu’il ne pouvait pas les quitter ainsi. Pourtant, son comportement devait déjà leur paraître étrange, les siens n’annonçant en général pas leur départ comme il l’avait fait. On partait, puis on revenait. D’autant qu’au sein de cette communauté, aucun membre n’était contraint de rester prisonnier de sa montagne. Tous étaient libres, mais de cette liberté, ils en faisaient bien peu de choses **.**

Manger, dormir… et ensuite ?

Son malaise, quant à la raison d’être d’une telle existence, n’avait fait que croître au cours de la nuit. Il se souvenait combien tout ceci lui avait semblé vain, tandis qu’il voyait les jours, les mois, les années s’écouler au sein d’Éternelle. Et depuis qu’il l’avait quittée, il sentait que le fossé entre lui et les siens s’était accru.

_Êtes-vous heureux ?_

Les vampires qui l’encerclaient ne lui répondirent pas tout de suite. Il y eut d’abord un silence, un long silence. Puis, certains s’adressèrent un rapide coup d’œil, seul signe d’une personnalité un tant soit peu différente de celle de son voisin. Mais la réponse qui lui parvint était commune :

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

Romuald soupira et secoua la tête. Il s’y était attendu. Du reste, il n’était même pas certain qu’ils soient capables de comprendre le concept de bonheur ; tout comme il pressentait qu’il ne servirait à rien de tenter de le leur expliquer…

Alors, il se détourna. Personne ne lui tiendrait rancune de sa brusquerie. La question était déjà oubliée, les éléments inutiles étant voués à disparaître rapidement de leur mémoire. Cette pensée accrut sa tristesse, mais aussi sa conviction qu’il ne trouverait jamais sa place au milieu des siens ; qu’il leur serait toujours difficile de se comprendre, sinon impossible.

À l’entrée de la grotte, toutefois, son attention fut attirée par quelques objets abandonnés là, le long du mur, en une ligne un peu brouillonne. Il s’en approcha et, mettant un genou à terre, ramassa l’un d’eux, qu’il fit rouler entre ses doigts. Un genre de poterie, mais tout à fait rudimentaire. Les autres étaient du même acabit, à l’exception d’une sculpture – tout aussi sommaire – chez laquelle on devinait une forme humanoïde. Le tout avait été façonné avec de la terre, à présent durcie. Intrigué, il se tourna en direction des vampires qui le regardaient faire sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Il allait se relever et abandonner ces vestiges qu’il pensait provenir des goules, quand l’un d’eux avoua :

_C’est moi… qui ai fait…_

La surprise s’imprima sur le visage de Romuald. La voix était si faible, si hésitante, qu’elle avait failli ne pas parvenir jusqu’à son esprit.

_Qui donc ? Qui a fait cela ?_

La statuette en main, il balaya son public du regard. Un vampire, finalement, eut un petit geste pour s’identifier.

_J’ai vu les goules faire… je voulais essayer…_

De plus en plus étonné, Romuald se remit debout. Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il s’enquit :

_Est-ce que je peux… la garder ?_

Et il tendit l’objet devant lui. Son créateur le fixa d’abord sans réagir, puis :

_Pourquoi cette question ?_

En réponse, Romuald eut un faible sourire. Il avait oublié que les siens n’avaient pas le sens de la propriété… ou très peu. Aussi cet objet lui appartenait-il tout autant qu’à tous ceux qui étaient présents ici.

À l’extérieur de la grotte, il leva le nez en direction du ciel qui avait commencé à s’éclaircir. Puis il enfouit la sculpture dans le sac qu’il portait en bandoulière et déploya son parapluie.

Bien qu’il ne soit pas certain d’avoir trouvé en Petit-Frère une solution aux problèmes de Létis et d’Éternelle, il lui semblait emporter autre chose avec lui… un espoir… le sentiment que tout n’était peut-être pas perdu pour les siens.

 


	11. Episode 7 - Partie 11 : Petit-Frère (Fin)

14

Romuald laissa échapper un bâillement. Les mains prises, il ne put toutefois se couvrir la bouche et dévoila au monde une dentition monstrueuse dont on peinait à comprendre comment ses lèvres parvenaient à la dissimuler.

Quand il avait regagné leur hôtel, ce matin-là, Dolaine était encore couchée. Elle dormait, masse de cheveux blonds emmêlés, le visage et le reste du corps disparaissant sous ses draps. Épuisé par sa longue marche, il s’était étendu en silence dans le lit voisin, pour être réveillé une heure plus tard par les grognements de sa compagne. Depuis, la Poupée affichait une mine sombre et s’était montrée peu bavarde.

Ils ne tarderaient plus à embarquer et, autour d’eux, les autres voyageurs s'agglutinaient. La fin de la matinée approchait et Dolaine sentait sa mauvaise humeur croître au fur et à mesure que son appétit s’éveillait. Elle porta une main à son estomac et pesta :

— Je vous l’avais dit, que nous aurions dû nous arrêter à l’épicerie avant de venir ici !

— Je vous rappelle que c’est vous-même qui avez perdu du temps en vous changeant plusieurs fois, lui répondit le vampire, un peu absent.

— Ah, ne commencez pas, voulez-vous !

Romuald n’insista pas. Depuis qu’elle avait ouvert les yeux, son amie n’avait fait que se plaindre. Sur le temps, sur ses tenues qui, selon elle, empestaient, sur leur hôtel, sur le petit-déjeuner qu’ils avaient pris trop rapidement à son goût, sur les badauds, sur Petit-Frère en général, sur le voyage qui les attendait et, même, sur Porcelaine et ses engeances. Un sujet de grogne surprenant, qui l’avait poussé à demander – non sans appréhension – si elle avait recroisé Louis au cours de son séjour. Question qui lui avait valu un regard assassin et une réponse tout aussi agressive :

«  _Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! À croire que vous cherchez à l’attirer ! »_

Depuis, ils n’avaient que peu échangé. Ce qui, au vu de son état de fatigue, n’était pas un mal… il aurait tout le temps, une fois reposé, de s’inquiéter du pourquoi de la mauvaise humeur de son amie.

Il bâillait de nouveau quand une voix s’éleva :

— Dolaine ? Dolaine ! Je sais que tu es là !

Derrière lui, il entendit la Poupée pester. Il se retourna et vit Aloïs qui se frayait un passage au milieu de la foule pour les rejoindre.

— Bon sang, pas lui ! Avancez, Romuald, vite, il ne faut pas qu’il nous retrouve !

Elle lui plaquait les mains dans le dos, afin de le pousser en avant, mais Aloïs les repérait déjà et se jetait presque sur elle.

— Dis donc, tu pourrais répondre quand je t’appelle !

En guise de salut, la Poupée lui décocha un regard méprisant et émit un reniflement.

— Je n’ai pas envie de te voir, Aloïs, alors fiche le camp d’ici !

D’un geste de la main, elle lui signifia de déblayer, mais le Clown lui saisit le poignet. À son expression, on devinait qu’il était lui aussi de mauvaise humeur et, surtout, qu’il n’avait pas dû beaucoup dormir de la nuit.

— Alors c’est comme ça ? Tu me rejettes ?

Autour d’eux, l’espace vide déjà produit par la présence de Romuald s’élargit encore un peu. Dolaine se dégagea sèchement et, ignorant les regards qu’on leur jetait, répliqua :

— Tu n’as qu’à t’en prendre qu’à toi-même ! Non seulement tu m’attires des ennuis, mais en plus monsieur me ment !

— A qui la faute ?

— Attention à ce que tu vas dire, mon petit bonhomme ! Si tu me parles encore d’argent, ta joue va chauffer bien plus sérieusement que l’autre !

— Tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas reconnaître que j’ai raison !

— Tout ça parce que TU ne veux pas reconnaître que tu as été malhonnête !

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, aussi ébouriffés et fiers l’un que l’autre. Romuald, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu’il se passait, les observait en silence, sans trop savoir comment se comporter. Finalement las de cet affrontement visuel, Aloïs fit un pas vers Dolaine et insista :

— Au moins, dis-moi la vérité : est-ce que tu aurais accepté de perdre du temps avec moi si tu avais su que je suis joueur et fauché ?

Les sourcils de Dolaine se haussèrent, avant de se froncer de plus belle.

— À parce que tu es joueur, en plus ? De mieux en mieux !

Soudain dans ses petits souliers, Aloïs se tordit les mains et questionna, d’une voix quelque peu pathétique :

— Ah… parce que tu ne le savais pas encore… ?

Dolaine l’en aurait étranglé. Alors ça, on pouvait dire que niveau gros lot, elle avait tiré ce qu’il se faisait de pire.

Dégoûtée, elle se détourna :

— Laisse-moi tranquille Aloïs. Si tu as encore un peu de fierté, alors va-t’en. Je n’ai plus envie de te parler.

Dans un premier temps, le Clown n’eut aucune réaction. Puis, la colère envahit son visage. Mettre en doute sa fierté était une injure terrible et Dolaine le savait pertinemment. Mais elle savait aussi que c’était le meilleur moyen pour se débarrasser de lui… parce que justement, celle-ci était en jeu. Au bout de quelques secondes, Aloïs frappa donc le sol de sa semelle, avant de tourner les talons et de fendre la foule à coups de coudes.

Le regardant disparaître, Romuald questionna :

— Un problème avec votre ami ?

Ce qui lui valut un : « Laissez tomber, Romuald ! » aussi sec que le plus aride des déserts. Il n’insista pas, mais derrière lui, il put entendre Dolaine grommeler :

— Ma mère avait raison… les Clowns ne sont qu’une bande de crapules !

  


15

Le bateau avait à peine levé l’ancre que Dolaine était déjà agrippée au bastingage, le front ruisselant de sueur. Son estomac ne cessait de lui signifier sa révolte par d’horribles gargouillis. D’ici peu, elle rendrait tout ce qu’il contenait et le calvaire recommencerait.

— Je veux mourir… par Moloch, laissez-moi mourir… !

Romuald était appuyé près d’elle. Son sac de voyage à l’épaule, il en avait tiré la statuette et la tenait devant lui, songeur.

Dolaine gémit. Le vent qui s’était levé ajoutait à son inconfort. Elle tourna malgré tout les yeux vers son compagnon et, d’une voix mal assurée, s’enquit :

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce machin ?

Romuald battit des paupières.

— Mhhh… une sorte d’art vampirique… enfin, quelque chose du genre.

La Poupée se retint de tout commentaire. La chose était vraiment laide… et informe. Qu’est-ce que c’était censé représenter, au juste ? Ça avait vaguement une forme humanoïde, mais elle semblait la victime d’un sort terrible qui aurait malmené son corps, au point de le rendre presque méconnaissable. Sans un mot, Romuald l’enveloppa dans un mouchoir et la rangea dans son sac. Elle lui en fut presque reconnaissante : cette horreur n’arrangeait en rien son inconfort.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux, le front collé contre le bois du bateau. S’il ne fallut que quelques secondes à ses vertiges pour se calmer, son estomac, lui, la torturait à présent plus que jamais. Elle y porta une main et songea avec amertume que c’était le début de quatre jours de souffrances… et heureusement les derniers. Après cette aventure, plus question pour elle de voyager par la voie des mers !

— Où voulez-vous vous aller, à présent ? demanda-t-elle, quand elle put rouvrir la bouche sans craindre de régurgiter son petit-déjeuner.

— À Altair… je crois qu’il est temps pour moi de m’y rendre.

— Vous espérez toujours rencontrer ce Loupia… ?

— Je l’espère, mais rien ne dit qu’il acceptera de me recevoir… Enfin ! Il est vampire, donc je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui l’en empêcherait, mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Les vampires, comme il l’avait de nouveau constaté à Petit-Frère, ouvraient facilement leurs portes à leurs semblables. C’était dans leur nature. Ma maison est ta maison et, comme de toute façon la propriété personnelle n’existait pas vraiment entre eux, la question ne se posait même pas. Mais il ignorait comment Loupia, qui vivait depuis longtemps loin de leur communauté, avait évolué au contact des autres espèces.

Peut-être serait-il enchanté de voir un congénère… ou peut-être pas… ou peut-être, tout simplement, qu’il s’en moquerait et qu’il lui exprimerait aussi peu d’intérêt que les vampires de Petit-Frère lui en avaient témoigné. Oui, tout était possible…

Tandis que Dolaine continuait de gémir, il tira de son sac une clef, un pendentif, ainsi qu’un carnet. Voilà tout ce qu’il restait des affaires de Mirar, l’autre moitié étant partie en fumée avec leur hôtel, à Létis. Il lui faudrait les lui rendre un jour et il espérait trouver quelqu’un en Altair qui l’avait connu et qui accepterait de les conserver jusqu’à ce qu’il sorte des prisons de Mille-Corps.

Songeur, il feuilleta le carnet. L’écriture en était cryptée, de fait qu’il ne parvenait pas à en déchiffrer le moindre mot. Mais il pensait que le mage serait content de le récupérer… car il n’était pas rare que ceux de sa profession se servent de ces journaux pour noter toutes sortes de sorts et d’idées personnelles sur la magie. Un travail parfois de toute une vie.

— Non, mais je rêve !

Romuald baissa les yeux vers Dolaine et prit conscience du brouhaha qui s’élevait parmi les voyageurs restés sur le pont. Tous avaient le regard levé en direction des cieux, certains tendant même un doigt dans leur direction. Il se retourna et plissa les paupières, son parapluie presque écrasé contre le sommet de son crâne.

Un hoquet lui échappa.

— Est-ce que ce ne serait pas… ?

Dolaine poussa un juron terrible. Car la chose qui venait vers eux n’était autre qu’une chauve-souris géante.

— Cet imbécile, mais qu’est-ce qu’il m’a encore inventé ?!

Romuald s’éloigna du bastingage. À présent, il pouvait apercevoir Aloïs qui, un air déterminé sur les traits, était penché sur sa monture. Alors qu’il les survolait, celui-ci mena une main à sa ceinture et quelque chose brilla sous les rayons du soleil. Dolaine suivait ses va-et-vient avec l’expression dangereuse de ceux prêts à se battre si nécessaire. Mais Aloïs, plutôt que de se poser sur le pont, se contentait de faire des cercles au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une fois, deux fois… puis, tandis que Romuald adressait à la Poupée un regard interrogateur, quelque chose vola dans sa direction.

Ce fut tout juste s’il eut le temps de remarquer la chaîne que son sac de voyage lui était brutalement arraché. Le Clown le ramena sèchement vers lui et le rattrapa d’une main. Dolaine poussa un cri tant de dépit que de colère, tandis que Romuald levait une main impuissante en direction de son bien.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! Rends-nous ça tout de suite, tu m’entends ! trépigna la Poupée en brandissant un poing menaçant.

Mais le Clown ne l’écoutait pas. Sans un mot, et sous le regard horrifié de Romuald, il fouilla dans le sac et en sortit ses deux bourses. Dolaine éructa tout ce qu’elle pouvait, comme il les soupesait l’une après l’autre. Finalement, il remit la plus lourde à sa place et jeta le tout en direction du vampire.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, lança-t-il à l’intention de Romuald, qui rattrapait maladroitement son bien. Je ne suis pas un voleur : je te rembourserai dès que je le pourrai !

— Tu te fous de nous ?! répliqua Dolaine, plus rouge et hystérique que jamais.

— Hé ! lui fit Aloïs, avec un petit sourire en coin, tout en faisant sauter la bourse dans sa main. De quoi tu te plains ? Ce sera une bonne excuse pour se revoir !

Puis, comme Dolaine hurlait sa frustration, il frappa les flancs de sa monture et lui fit faire demi-tour. Le voyant s’éloigner, la Poupée s’agrippa au bastingage et, presque à en tomber, secoua un poing dans sa direction.

— Sale voleur ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Aloïs ! ALOÏS !

— Dolaine, attention ! Vous… vous allez tomber.

En réponse, le Clown la gratifia d’un geste de la main narquois. Romuald, lui, eut juste le temps de rattraper sa compagne avant qu’elle ne bascule par-dessus bord. Et tandis qu’à l’horizon, la chauve-souris rapetissait, la voix de Dolaine s’éleva, plus terrible que jamais :

— Faites faire demi-tour à ce bateau, vous m’entendez ?! FAITES FAIRE DEMI-TOUR À CE BATEAU !


End file.
